The Banana Split Formation: Two Yatos, and a Human Squished in Between
by Panda musume
Summary: Kagura is pissed. First, she was kidnapped by the shinsengumi. Then she was asked to go on a mission to stop three yatos who are killing bakufu officials and samurais. The worst part is that she has to do it with a certain sadist and her baka-aniki. Rated T for Kagura's potty mouth. soon to be okikagu COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hey guys! This is my first story so critiques are greatly appreciated! To all gintama lovers out there, I hope you enjoy this story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING GORILLA NAMED SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy the story

* * *

The Banana Split Formation: Two Yatos, and a Human Squished in Between

Ch. 1: Screw You

It was a peaceful day in Kabukichou. Birds were singing, kids were playing with each other, and people are winning in pachinko. However, there was only one person who was definitely NOT happy. She was quite far from happy.

Kagura was sitting in the shinsengumi Headquarters and demanded an explanation right that instant. When the shinsengumi invaded Yorozuya Gin-chan and suddenly just took her away while she was **napping**, she was beyond pissed. If looks could kill, then everyone in the shinsengumi room would be dead in an instant. Shinpachi was at his sister's, and Gintoki was taking a nap at his desk. "Oi tax robbers, I need an explanation right now. Gin-chan and Pachi are waiting for me to clear their fridge uh-huh. Why the hell was I dragged into the tax robbers' home instead of taking a nap you shitheads? " Everyone could see that she was beyond the range of pissed. She was in rage mode (and thankfully tried to control it because she damaged enough property faster than the silver head samurai could pay for). No one in the shinsengumi compound even dared to speak up, except two, and one of them was too busy cleaning his bazooka. The gorilla commander wasn't there because he had to go take a dump. With no one else there, there was a tense silence among the men. They were all aware of the yato girl's strength that was on par with their most skilled sadist. The Demon Vice commander was the first one to speak up.

"There has been a terrorist group that has been threatening Edo, and we need you to go undercover with two others to stop them." Hijikata said while lighting a cigarette.

"So, what the hell does that have to do with me Mayora? Why don't you and the other tax robbers go and take care of it." She replied, still pissed off and ready to kill someone. Okita, knowing that his rival was going to blow soon, drew his sword out, and the two were in their battle stances. Hijikata, already sensing the warning signs around her, and not wanting to damage another room that was destroyed by the two sadists, decided to explain it more thoroughly.

"That's not all jou-chan, that terrorist group is composed of three powerful yatos who broke away from the Harusame. They are triplets that are named Ryou, Kyou, and Sarutobi the II." He showed her photos of them.

"Oi Hijikata-san, why does the last one have an extremely stupid name? Hijikatagotohell." Okita said while shooting his bazooka towards Hijikata and Kagura, "Heh, two down." He then pulled out a voodoo doll with the vice-commander's photo from his pocket, and started stabbing it. Meanwhile, while Kagura managed to avoid the blast, the mayo man wasn't so lucky.

"KORAA! TEME SOUGO I'LL KILL YOU!" Hijikata was trying extremely hard to calm down while fixing the afro he got from the blast. Meanwhile, Kagura was still in shock mode as she heard the mention of the Harusame.

_The Harusame? So this is Baka-aniki's fault then. I'm definitely gonna kill him and drown him in the ocean along with the sadist!_

While in the midst of fixing his afro, Hijikata remembered something. "Ah, I forgot one last thing. We made an alliance with the same organization who decided to take responsibility for the three terrorists." The tatami door slid open. Kagura's eyes widened.

_Oh hell no._

"The Harusame."

* * *

A/N: So that marks the end of chapter 1.

don't worry the chapters hopefully get better

I'm still an amateur at writing/typing so critiques are greatly appreciated.

I will also try to post on a regular basis (since it is summer)

Til next time~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So hey guys im baack~

**SakuraSakata, **thank u 4 reviewing my story! I will try to update as fast as I can haha ^.^

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA. IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING GORILLA SORACHI HIDEAKI

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 2: Sibling reunions are not as heartwarming as they are

"Hiya imouto-chan!" Kamui smiled with a chirpy voice. The room was enveloped in a tense silence as Kagura stared at her brother with wide eyes. Kondo, who just came back from taking a dump, was cautiously walking into the room, realizing the tension. As Kamui sat down into his seat with Abuto following, Kagura finally decided to greet her brother.

By putting bullet holes in his seat.

"KAMUIIIIII!" Kagura let out a war cry as her umbrella was blasting holes through the walls where Kamui was. As she landed several other hits, Kamui skillfully dodged them with his umbrella.

"You have indeed gotten stronger since last time imouto-chan." The older yato said with his usual smile. The two were in their zone, exchanging their magical steroid yato powers. Punches, kicks, and bullets were exchanged without them realizing the other people still in the room. Hijikata looked like he was about to kill someone. (A/N: But doesn't he always look like he wants to kill someone? Lolz jk)

"KORAA! STOP PUTTING HOLES IN THE WALLS!"

"SHUT UP MAYORA!" Kagura and Kamui blasted their umbrellas at the demon vice-commander and then returned to their concentration zone. Suddenly, Okita decided to join in as well. Abuto sighed.

_This is why I didn't want to come along._

"DIE HIJIKATA!" Sougo said as he shot his bazooka towards the man who was already sprouting his second afro.

"GYAAAA! SOUGO YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Another brawl was forming between the Shinsengumi men.

Then, it was Kondo who decided to be the peacemaker

"Everyone calm down, I'm pretty sure this was all a mis-"

"GET LOST GORILLA!" The yato siblings threw their umbrellas at him, which conveniently was lodged in his ass. The mayo lover and the sadist threw their swords at each side of his butt at the same time.

The most epic gorilla scream was heard.

They continued to fight with their fists, and somehow managed to mix up their fighting partners. It was Sougo who was landing a punch on Kagura's side while she was landing a kick on his thigh, and Kamui was chasing Hijikata around, the latter knowing full well what would happen to him if he were to receive a punch or kick from the yato. Abuto was still sitting on his cushion, unnoticed by all. (A/N: poor Abuto) Kondo was still out cold with all four weapons still lodged in his butt. All of the other Shinsengumi men ran out of the room the moment Kagura fired bullets at Kamui. The fight continued on for a great amount of time.

After hours of screaming, cursing, punching, kicking, family jewels being kicked, and weapons that were being unlodged out of asses, they finally continued their meeting. The Shinsengumi conference room was practically destroyed. The walls were beaten and battered with bullet holes and sword slashes, the tatami mats and slides were ripped to shreds at some point during the fight, and there was a huge brown stain that covered the area where Kondo was pierced.

No one dared to go near it.

(A/N: I feel like im bullying Kondo too much .;)

Hijikata coughed to get everyone's attention, and once again, resumed the meeting.

"Ahem, the yato trio killed seventeen highly skilled bakufu officials and samurais in several weeks. Not to mention, they have wounded several of the Harusame's most powerful yatos. The Harusame," Hijikata gestured his hand toward Kamui and Abuto, "have made an alliance with us. They have agreed to help us catch them, but are taking them away once they are captured to receive further punishment from their superiors. "

Kagura glared at Kamui and thought of his bloodlust and Gintoki. "How do you know this asshole isn't going to betray you? He's a wanted criminal who could kill you in your sleep!"

_I feel sorry for him, all the others in the room thought._

"The alliance has assured that if any of us betray, hurt, and lie to the other party, the alliance is broken off and there would be hell of a lot of trouble to catch the other three yato." Hijikata showed Kagura a dusty paper with the agreements on it. Kagura felt slightly relieved but didn't show it. Instead, she cast another glare at Kamui and decided to admire the handwriting on the contract.

"By the way China, are you related to that guy?" Okita pointed at Kamui, who was dusting off his shirt from the previous fight.

"Damn right I am. I'm that useless asshole's fucking sis-"

_Click_

Kagura looked down and saw a pair of silver handcuffs.

"Oi Sadist, what the hell is this!" Kagura fumed at the sight, seeing as she couldn't take them off, she figured they were customized for yatos.

"Now that I know that you're the sister of one of the Harusame space pirates, I have no choice but to arrest you." Okita smirked while holding up a book. "This book is "A Hundred ways to discipline Someone," we can't let you learn bad habits from nii-chan over there so what shall we start with? Candles? Rope? Whips? Blindfolds?" The Sadist looked up from his list with a smirk on his face.

"No way in hell am I letting you touch me Sadist! I would rather die before you start doing that!"

"Oh really."

Meanwhile, unknown to Kagura, a certain yato nii-chan was shooting lasers at Okita that were easily distinguished as get-away-from-my-little-sister-you-sonofabitch-or-else-i-will-permanently-damage-your-manhood-with-my-bare-hands. Everyonebu Kagura turned to Kamui.

_Everyone: Oi….don't tell me….._

_Hijikata:_ _Oiii Sougooo! What the hell have you doneee! Now you just pissed him off! Why the hell did he have to be a sicon!?_

_Okita: Heh, I could use this for blackmail material later on. But then it would be troublesome to be with China…..hmmmm_

_Kondo: siscon? Maybe we could become stalker friends….nononono Isao! What are you thinking?! He's the enemy?!_

_Abuto: Now I know what's in his secret photo stash…why did I have to come along….._

Hijikata was once again, the first one to break the silence. " S-Sougo, uncuff the jou-chan. Hurting the other parties family members are also a breach in the alliance."

"Tch." Okita uncuffed Kagura with a disappointed look on his face.

_But I already planned out her "training resume."_

"Okay" Hijikata said, "We will begin the operation with the jou-chan, Kamui-san, and Sougo in two days. Make sure to be prepared for the worst."

"Wait a second Mayora. Why not let the old yato do the job? Or the other yatos in the Harusame." Kagura was still not sure why it had to be her. Surprisingly enough, Kamui answered.

"Because Abuto has to attend an important meeting in my stead with another planet it two days, and the other yatos in the Harusame that are unharmed are too weak to even stand up to them. So it is only us, and that human over there." kamui made a gesture towards Okita.

"A-And the shinsengumi men would be wiped out the very instant they come into contact with the trio." Kondo hastily added.

Kagura sighed. _Why do I have to do this dammit!_

"Come back tomorrow and we'll discuss the rest of the details concerning the trio you guys are fighting." Hijikata added while stifling a yawn.

It was already nighttime by the time Kagura realized it. She was going to have some explaining to do with Shinpachi. Gin-chan would usually trust her in where she went.

"I'll walk her home."

All heads turned to the source of that voice and it turns out to be Okita who said it. Everyone stared in shock. Especially Kagura. Kagura's jaw dropped, Hijikata dropped the cigarette he was lighting, Kondo let out another bowel movement in surprise, Abuto just stared in shock, and Kamui was clenching his teeth while struggling not to do anything else to the sadist but glare at him, knowing full well that he didn't want his sister hate her more than she did already.

_That bastard, how dare that human say that to my sister! Wait imouto-chan, onii-chan will save you!_

"I should be the one to take her home! I am her brother after all!"

Kagura turned around, slightly in shock, and then in anger. "Yeah, a brother who abandoned his 5 year old sister with their dying mother."

Silence reigned once again.

"I'm going home. Sadist, aren't you going to walk me to the Yorozuya?"

Sougo silently got up and walked to her side. He was surprised at what she said, but decided this time not to say anything.

This was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

Ch 2 is complete~

This took longer than expected, but I had a lot of fun writing this part

Next chapter is going to deepen the relationship between Sougo and Kagura, look forward to their loooooong walk

Critiques are greatly appreciated

Til next time~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is Ch 3 of the Banana Split Formation

Once again to **SakuraSakata,** thx 4 the awesome review! & **Gintama200, **thx 4 the review as well! I'll try to improve this story as I can. Sadly, I'll only change a chapter if there r grammatical errors, but feel free 2 leave suggetions 4 future chapters! ^^

Forgive me if this chapter was rushed

This is my 1st story so critiques are greatly appreciated!

pm me if u have any ideas 4 future chapters

plz excuse the oocness of the characters in this chapter

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA. IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING GORILLA SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 3: Even if the road home is short, it takes a shitload of time to get there

Okita didn't like this. It was way too quiet, not to mention the tense silence surrounding them like a plague. Nothing was going on, and he didn't like that. No at all. Zero. Nada. No talking, no screaming, no fighting, no nuclear bomb attacks. No nothing. He didn't understand. Why would the China girl walking next to him hate her brother so much? It was pretty much explained in chapter two but wouldn't those things usually be resolved by now? If it were a normal pair of siblings like him and his sister, yes it would. But this was about two very complex yatos. One who adores his little sister, and one who hates her older brother. Sougo was very curious. He figured he might as well take his time asking questions since the road to "Yorozuya Gin-chan" seems to be extremely long.

"Oi Chinaa."

Kagura responded with a grunt. Still thinking about the previous situation.

_Why did I say that? This is so unlike my character uh-huh. But Baka-aniki did deserve it._

She ended her thoughts by concluding the fact that her Baka-aniki was still an asshole, despite the fact that she knew she wanted to help him from his bloodlust as a yato.

"-naaa. Chinaa, are you listening?" Okita was starting to get impatient.

"What, Sadist?"

"Why do you hate your brother so much?" He questioned, interested in what her reply would be. Kagura, on the other hand, thought that he would he quiet after the scene at the shinsengumi compound. Although, it was possible that he was curious about their relationship. She just never considered it. But either way, she was still somewhat surprised.

"It's none of your business Sadist." Kagura said immediately.

"Since we are facing up against powerful enemies in two days that even your nii-chan regarded as powerful, we might as well share about our pasts."

"Hah, I know that you will never let down your guard against anyone Sadist. You just want me to talk about my relationship about Kamui don't you uh-huh?" Kagura retorted.

"Tch, she found out huh." Okita murmured. He let out a sigh. "I guess your brain surprisingly got smarter despite how impossible that is."

"MY BRAIN HAS ALWAYS BEEN SMARTER THAN YOURS, YOU SHITHEAD!" Kagura fumed and clicked her tongue. "Besides, what about you? I doubt that you talked about your family relationships with me."

Although it was covered up quickly, there was a little flicker of sadness in her rival's eyes. There was a slight chance that they had similar situations. She was curious this time. After a few minutes, Okita sprouted a thoughtful look.

"Then China, courtesy of our probable soon to be deaths, how about an exchange? You talk about what happened between you and Kamui, and I'll talk about mine with my sister." Sougo proposed.

Kagura was surprised, "You have a sister?"

Okita nodded, "She's not here anymore." He said nonchalantly, but Kagura knew better. Any other person would've thought he didn't cared, but she saw the look in his eye again that was barely visible to others. She felt guilt for asking and muttered and apology, which took Okita by surprise because he thought that the China Girl wasn't ever going to apologize to anyone. Even though Kagura was stubborn, she knew when she needed to apologize if she ever thought she went over the line.

"Alright Sadist, I accept your proposal." Kagura said while picking her nose, wanting to know more about the Sadist, and also wanting to vent her own feelings out. Her history with her brother wasn't even told to Gin-chan or Shinpachi in full detail. So why did she feel comfortable speaking with the sadist? Was it because they were rivals? Or was it because they shared many things in common? Either way all she wanted to do now was to vent.

Okita smirked, "Well then, I guess we should start now."

* * *

**Meanwhile…..a sneak peak at the Shinsengumi headquarters**

A broken vase. Shattered tables, and several Shinsengumi fridges obliterated of their food.

"Oh. My. God. ABUTO WHAT DO I DO! MY LITTLE SISTER IS STUCK WITH THAT ASSHOLE! OH THE THINGS THAT THAT POLICE OFFICER COULD DO TO HER! WHAT IF HE RAPES HER AND SHE GETS PREGNANT?! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A NEPHEW THAT'S RELATED TO THAT HUMAN! WAIT, WHAT IF I JUST FOLLOW THEM?! NONONO SHE'LL HATE ME EVEN MORE THEN!" He paused, and his thoughts trailed back to the conversation in chapter two.

_If only she knew more of what happened, _Kamui thought. He brought up a sour look and continued to obliterate more prized shinsengumi artifacts.

Abuto sweat dropped at his captain's actions. Hijikata and Kondo already retired to their rooms. The other shinsengumi men were out on the night patrol, which left Kamui to do what he was best at doing when angered, or when he's in any mood.

Destroying, killing, and eating.

Abuto wasn't really a big fan of his captain's bad habits. '_Why didn't he just tell his sister what really happened?_' he thought. _Sigh, why is my baka danchou so stupid? He could've explained it from the start. But then, he would also have to explain that his actions in the Yoshiwara arc…this is so troublesome…_

Meanwhile, chairs were flying everywhere, more tables were being broken, and several tatami doors were being violently ripped from the walls.

It's a wonder that no one heard him.

Kamui then started blasting the shinsengumi training spots while eating their sausages (A/N: Epic multitasker! Haha lolz XD). Millions of thoughts about how he should kill the human named Okita Sougo entered his head.

_Should I do it secretly by knife? Nonono that's too nice…. Then what about if I hide a bomb in his clothes then feed him to the dogs? Nah. Rip him apart with my bare hands? Shoot him with my umbrella?_

The list went on forever.

* * *

**Back to the two rivals**

Even though they said they would talk about their pasts, no one was talking. Since Okita didn't want another silence between the two of them, he decided to start on his.

"My sister," He started, "She was the one who was pretty much raising me since I was born."

Kagura was listening intently, watching him as he spoke. "And?" she asked curiously.

"My parents died a few years after I was born. They were drug dealers who didn't give a shit about my sister. Hell, I would've killed them if they were still alive. They were barely home, and all they did was pay for my sister's medicine which was barely helping her." Okita smiled bitterly. His tone clearly stated to Kagura that he cared a lot about his sister, and despised his parents.

"Your parents sound like assholes." She said, being able to relate only by her papi. The only difference was that her parents loved her, and they weren't drug dealers.

"They were," he whispered. Realizing he was getting off track, he continues his story. "As I was saying, Aneue was usually the one who was taking care of me. Even when we left the country, she still supported our decision." He paused. _Oi oi, why am I getting emotional now? Especially in front of China. _He has always wondered why he shared his thoughts with her, just like in the arc with Kirie (A/N: Look in the Rokkaku Arc). He felt comfortable talking around her, seeing as they were in similar situations. "She visited once before, and it just started happening. Her tuberculosis suddenly got worse, and she died."

Kagura couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs. "Her last words, what were they?"

Okita looked up at her. He wondered, why was she so curious as to know that? Either way, if he wasn't going to share her story, she wasn't going to share hers. "Her lasts words was to never look back, and that she was proud of her own little brother." He paused again. _Man,_ _I feel so oc now. You damn author, why did you make me like this? (A/N: Excuse me Sougo?!)_

Kagura sighed in relief, much to Sougo's curiosity. "She really loved you," she whispered. _At least he got his final words from her. Mami never gave me mine. She only gave hers to Kamui._

"naaaa, Chinaaa, you still there? Stop going into your little world now. I told my story, now you tell me yours."

Kagura picked her nose, "Alright, alright, Sadist, don't rush me. A lady likes to take her time."

Okita looked confused, "Strange, I don't see a lady around here anywhere."

The Yato girl fumed. "KORAA, SADIST YOU BASTARD!" She took out her umbrella and pointed it at him. Okita unsheathed his sword, but stopped halfway.

"Oi China," he said.

"WHAT!" Kagura said, still fuming.

"Weren't we supposed to hear your story?"

"Ah."

**. . . .**

The two rivals reluctantly put away their weapons. Sougo was more curious to know about his rival, and Kagura wanted to keep her end of the proposal. The China girl and the Sadist continued to walk.

"My brother abandoned me with my mother while Papi was away."

"I already heard that part from chapter two." Okita deadpanned.

"Wait until I finish you jackass!" Kagura retorted. "Baka-aniki wasn't always like this. He never really liked our bloodline. Then suddenly, he started coming home late at night with blood on his hands. Every now and then there was a new look in his eyes. After that, the days got worse, and then, he decided to challenge papi." She paused and grinded her teeth together at the memory of her brother entering the house. The usual smile plastered onto his face, and her obliviousness to the blood on his clothes as he tucked her into bed. She didn't realized the walls he had been building up behind that smile ever since her childhood.

"He challenged Umibouzu? Your bald dad?" Okita questioned.

"Yeah. He ended up ripping of papi's arm. Papi would've killed him if I didn't grab onto his leg." She paused. "Then everything just happened. Mami's condition worsened, papi started his long travels, and Baka-aniki left the house to go train with Housen." Kagura sighed as she remembered his words, _I have no use for weaklings._

"Your brother sounds like and asshole." Okita said. He felt strange because he couldn't relate to that with his sister.

"He is." Kagura responded. To her surprise, she sensed a bit of hate coming from the Sadist when he said that.

They continued walking. Okita was surprised that he didn't know how dysfunctional her family was. Despite the fact that he could relate to her, he thought that she was an open book that everyone could read into. Obviously, because this was Sougo, he didn't outwardly show his surprise.

Then, Kagura looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm happy that I left the planet. I got to meet Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Anego, Soyo-chan, baa-chan, Catherine, Tama," She paused for a second, _and the tax robbers, _"I'm happy with my Earth family uh-huh." She turned around and smiled at Okita, which was a rare occurrence to him. However, neither of them knew that when they fight, they fail to notice the small curve that lined their mouths. Either way, Okita wanted to know more about her.

"Hey China desaa."

"Yeah, Sadist?"

"What do you think about your brother?"

"He's a shithead smiling turd who needs to get kicked in the crotch." Kagura deadpanned, and then paused for a long time. She looked up at the rival. "But I want to help him." She whispered.

Okita looked startled for a second, and then looked up, "Ah, we're here," he said. The China girl looked up at the shop that had the sign "Yorozuya Gin-chan" on it, and reluctantly left his side. Before she went into the apartment, she spun her head around at the Shinsengumi Sadist.

"OI GAKI!"

Sougo looked up.

"If you tell this to anyone your dead you shithead!" Kagura grabbed the sliding door. Before she closed it, she craned her head around to Sougo again. "And...thanks, Sadist." Courtesy of the dark, Kagura was lucky that the Sadist didn't see the tint of pink lining her cheeks. Okita was too surprised to utter a word to what he just heard. Either way, they were both thankful to have talked with eachother.

Once the China girl went into the apartment, Okita turned around, and walked away from Yorozuya Gin-chan. He could hear the glasses guy lecturing the female yato while Danna was surprisingly yelling at her too. "Ah," he remembered something, "I forgot to say thanks to her…"

Both of them seemed to want to know about each other more than before.

* * *

A/N: That was the end of ch. 3

I suck at writing character developments…

This chapter was actually really hard to write up…I feel so ashamed of myself…..

I feel like the characters r 2 ooc 4 their own good!

Well..i guess you could call this an okikagu moment?

Writers block is hell…..

Til next time~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ch. 4 is up!

**SakuraSakata, **Thank u 4 ur constant reviews, they have always made me think about improving my story ^^. **Luna500, **thx 4 reviewing & I'm glad that u liked it! **Torfeyy, **haha im glad that I made ur day xD (siscon kamui xD everyone luvs him)!

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA, SORACHI HIDEAKI IS THE ONLY 1 THAT CAN MAKE SUCH AN AMAZING MANGA

DISCLAIMER #2: I DO NOT OWN RASENGAN EITHER

Critiques r greatly appreciated

pm me or review (if u don't have an acc) if u want 2 add an idea 4 the next chapters ahead

Random info about me regarding the story: I came up with the title while eating ice cream xD, no it was not a banana split

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 4: Morning greetings are lame and Operation strategy names are extremely outdated these days

.

.

"Kagura-chan, get up! Breakfast is ready!" Shinpachi walked past her room while sliding her door open, ready to face the biggest obstacle of the morning.

Waking up Gintoki.

The yato girl flipped over and mumbled several curses. "I want to sleep…" She reclosed her door.

When Kagura got home the night before, Shinpachi was running around the house like a lunatic. He wore the most panicked of expressions she ever saw the glasses man do so far. Gin-chan wasn't very far from that. In fact, he didn't look worried at all. But from the twitching of his feet and the sweat from his head, Kagura knew that both of them were frantically looking for her. Sadaharu couldn't help them since the Shinsengumi slipped a couple of sleeping drugs inside him when they kidnapped her.

Shinpachi reopened her door, "Kagura-chan, please get up now. Its past ten you know?"

"Shut up megane, don't you know that sleep helps a lady's skin? The reason why your glasses are so dull now is because you don't sleep enough."

"WHY IS THIS INVOLVING MY GLASSES!? I'M NOT EVEN CONSIDERED AS A HUMAN AREN'T I?! GET UP RIGHT NOW KAGURA-CHAAAN!" Shinpachi paused to hear something from Gintoki's room, "Ah…..oh shit. GIN-SAAAAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! EVEN THOUGH YOU WENT DRINKING LAST NIGHT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN THROW UP ALL OVER SADAHARU!

"SHUT UP MEGANE! DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW UP OVER YOU URGHBLARGSDFGKL!" Gin-chan continued to puke his guts out.

It's a miracle the sleeping pills for Sadaharu were still in effect.

Kagura reopened her sliding door and observed the insanity in front of her. She was too tired to clean up any mess in the morning, so she decided to do this. "We should take a moment to pray for Gin-chan's death." She said.

Kagura and Shinpachi clapped their hands together twice, and prayed.

An hour later, Kagura was fully dressed and has successfully obliterated the food. Gintoki was dying from Sadaharu, and Shinpachi just went out on a vacation with his sister to Planet Beach. The yato girl sighed. _I guess I should go now…. _She popped a piece of sukonbu into her mouth and quietly grabbed her umbrella. She was surprised when someone reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Oi," Gintoki grunted, seeming to successfully escape from Sadaharu, "Where the hell are you going?"

_Shit, I was found out! _Kagura covered her surprise with a blank face and pointed her thumb backwards.

"G-Gonna visit Soyo-chan. She wanted me to bring her the new edition of sukonbu uh-huh."

Gintoki stared at his adopted daughter, he knew something was wrong. "It's that isn't it. It's definitely that isn't it…" He looked like his strawberry milk just expired, "Fine, just don't get pregnant with Souichirou-kun until my hair turns straight." He paused, "Eh, Kagura? Why are you looking at me that way? Ah-oh shit, what the hell are you going to do with my bokuto?!"

Kagura's eyes turned red and her body was emitting a dark aura that can definitely be translated as _'kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill. _She raised the Bokuto high in the air and then…

"RASENGAN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

May Gintoki rest in peace…

* * *

Kagura threw Gintoki onto the leftovers of their couch, and then proceeded to go to the shinsengumi headquarters.

_Stupid Gin-chan, go waste away on pachinko!_

The carcasses of the Yorozuya were blown away into the wind.

* * *

**Shinsengumi Headquarters**

"Oi taxrobbers! I'm here like you said!"

Kondo, Hijikata, Okita, and Kamui looked up at her. Kagura averted Kamui's eye.

"Oi, oi, China, what took you so long? Were you taking too long to say goodbye to Danna and the Megane?"

"Shut up Sadist, Megane went out on vacation, and Gin-chan is sleeping on the couch...forever."

"Hah?" Okita looked confused.

"Anyway," Hijikata cleared his throat. "Let's begin the operation strategy."

"Oh, oh, Mayora!" Kagura raised her hand. "Will I get paid if I do this?!"

"Yeah, since the Yato trio are extremely strong, the reward will be a lot."

"Really, then let me join in on this too." A silver head popped up.

"GIN-CHAN!? What are you doing here!? I thought I kil—er no, put you to sleep!"

. . .

_Smack_

"Oi, ita Gin-chan! What was that for!?" Kagura rubbed her head.

A vein popped on Gintoki's forehead.

"THAT, WAS FOR ALMOST SENDING ME TO BUDDHA! I LITERALLY SAW A LIGHT KAGURA, A LIGHT! AND HE SAID I COULDN'T COME BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY! WHAT THE HELL! AND WE NEED THE MONEY TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES YOU CAUSED AT THE YOROZUYA!"

"So? Gin-chan, either way your still gonna be penniless. But why are you here!"

"Ahem, we were going to invite perm head over here a little while back, but he refused because he was in the middle of thinking he won 50 grand at his damn pachinko." Hijikata interrupted.

"Honestly Oogushii-kun, I was very close."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OOGUSHII-KUN YOU DANM PERM HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU TEME!" The Mayo man once again blew a fuse.

"Shut up Hijikata-san and just get on with the operation you poor existence of a person. Oh wait no, even your mayonnaise is considered higher than you, despite that it's dog food." Sougo smirked sadistically.

"KORA TEME SOUGO! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE GODLY CREATION OF MAYONNAISE YOU-"

"Toshi calm down, weren't we supposed to be explaining the operation to them?" Kondo looked like he was trying really hard to set the story in the right motion. (A/N: It's becuz of me *sniff sniff* im getting wayyyy 2 side tracked….but Kondo doesn't know that)

Hijikata fumed. He took a deep breath, and went into the boring motion of explaining.

"Since I'm guessing that that perm head is working with us-"

"I'm only doing this for the money, Oogushii-kun, and I will not have my daughter fool around with Souichirou-kun."

"It's Sougo desu."

"Whatever, Sofa-kun." Gintoki could only imagine what would happen, _If her father ever finds out if she's poppin out kids while she's still fifteen, I'm going to die a very painful death._

Kamui looked up. _So that means the samurai-san rejects that human too? Oh thank god. Samurai-san! I support your decision! Kill any man that dares to violate my little sister! _Kamui was practically sending out waves of happiness, which was completely setting Gintoki off.

_Oi oi what the hell? This guy has a sister complex!? I'm glad that Kagura isn't interested in men….."_

Hijikata was starting to get very annoyed at the atmosphere right now. "Oi you shitheads, as I was saying," everyone's heads turned to him, "The yato trio are doing a stakeout to assassinate another bakufu official named Shigemori Heisuke. They are planning to kill him tomorrow night. Yamazaki has the details on their location." He gestured a hand toward the door, "Yamazaki."

"Yessir," The Shinsengumi jimmy saluted as he walked into the room. "They will be attacking him in hallway B in Shigemori-san's private beach house. They will commence their operation precisely at 9:00 and then move on to his main house to steal the rest of his treasures."

"Good work Yamazaki," the Jimmy saluted once more.

"And so, we are going to attack the trio by splitting up their numbers. Jou-chan and Sougo will attack the youngest one, Ryou. Kamui-san and the Silver perm will take on Kyou. After you have defeated those two, you will move to where the oldest one, Sarutobi the II is, and attack him all at once. Any questions?"

Gintoki lazily raised his hand, "Oi Mayoraaa, even if we take on those two yatos at first, won't Sarutobi the whatever, come to help either one of them?"

Hijikata sighed, "That's the job of me and Kondo-san. We will lure him away from the location you guys are fighting in, away to a secluded area right here." Hijikata pulled out a map and pointed to where a red X marked a part of it.

Gintoki took a look at the map, then the operation strategy. _We are definitely forgetting something…oh, I know!_

"Oi Oogushii-kun," Gin started.

"MY NAME IS NOT OOGUSHII!" Steam was coming from Hijikata's nostrils.

"Whatever, Ne ne saa, It's that you know, that!" Gintoki said. Hijikata was confused.

"Hah? What the hell do you mean!?" he was irritated that the perm head wouldn't get to the point.

"A name mayora, we need an operation name. I vote for 'Sugar Wanderers.'" Gintoki smirked with pride.

"Oi you bastard, If it's a name then it has to be 'Mayo Soldiers!'" Hijikata didn't care about the names. He just refused to lose to the perm head standing in front of him.

Kagura seemed to have a light bulb blinking over her head.

"Oh oh, if you two good-for-nothings are just going to debate all day, then let's use 'A China Girl's story, One Girl, and the Whole World'"

"That's way too long China." Sougo sighed. "As expected, we should name our operation 'Sadist Overlords.'"

Kagura fumed, "A China Girl's Story."

"Sadist Overlords," Okita retorted.

A vein popped on both of their heads, and they kept arguing, fighting with their fists this time. Gintoki and Hijikata were in another corner of the room, arguing about their ideas with swords, and there was Kamui and Kondo who were quietly sitting next to each other. Kamui was secretly supporting his sister's decision. Kondo was thinking of a name for the operation while eating a banana. He looked down at the Banana and jumped in joy, for a great idea crossed his mind.

"I GOT IT!" Kondo shouted.

Everyone looked up at him.

"We should name this operation the 'Banana Split Formation! Because there are two yatos and two humans right? Even if they are different, they still work out together in good pairs right? Just like a Banana Split!" Kondo was overflowing with pride at his explanation. Everyone turned their heads over to him, and stared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Denied."

"WHYYY!?"

_Kagura: What's with that kiddy name gorilla? Only you would want a name to have Banana's in it._

_Okita: Kondo-san, I have lost all respect for you gorilla._

_Hijikata: Kondo-san, I never thought you would go that far…now you're just an ordinary gorilla._

_Gintoki: Oi gorilla, you're not on drugs are you? No one would come up with a kiddy name like that._

_Kamui: I don't know you gorilla, but that name is stupid._

Despite that they were all speaking through their minds, Kondo could clearly tell what they were thinking by the looks on their faces.

The gorilla was practically crying by now.

Even though Kondo's operation name made perfect sense, everyone was still rooting for their own names. In the end though, Kondo won because they decided to draw lots to decide the name after long arguments. Although, no one knew Kondo cheated by putting several slips of paper with his operation name in the jar.

"Alright guys, you can go back now. Considering that you have this afternoon to tomorrow night to prepare yourselves, I suggest that you do some things that you want now, in case the operation is not going to be successful." Hijikata looked at everyone.

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Kondo was the first to speak up. "E-Everyone, why don't we do a barbecue tonight? S-Since tomorrow night is going to be rough, w-we might as well enjoy ourselves and b-build our bonds right?"

As soon as the word barbecue was mentioned, a chorus of "I'm in's" was heard (much to Kondo's delight). Here was the thoughts of each individual about the barbecue.

_Kagura: I feel ashamed for using the tax robbers' money, but it's a barbecue uh-huh. Barbecue=food. Food=happiness. Besides, Gin-chan and I could steal some leftovers to last for next week uh-huh._

_Gintoki: It's a barbecue! Even though it's extremely cliché, IT'S FREE FOOD!_

_Okita: What cliché crap is that? Oh well, I could use this chance to drug Hijikata's food and blame on Katsura._

_Kamui: What? Barbecue? I could use this chance to get closer to imouto-can and explain what really happened!_

_Hijikata: Barbecue huh? I guess the shinsengumi does need a break once in a while._

_Kondo: I'm going to use this chance to invite Otae-san here! (A/N: He doesn't know that Otae went on vacation xD)_

And so, while each individual had their own ulterior motives, the barbecue party was put in action.

* * *

Ch. 4 is finally done!

If you guys are wondering about Abuto-san, he's on his way to the meeting Kamui was talking about in ch. 2

Ch. 5 will be more character relationship development during the party

Til next time~


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ch. 5 is up!

**Luna500, **thank u very much 4 the review, and yes, Kamui's past will be revealed ^^ **SakuraSakata, **I'm extremely happy that you enjoy my fanfic, despite that it's not the best in the world ^o^ **ahsoei, **Thank you for your opinion & critique on Kamui (yea,,,I definitely made him a bit too ooc as a siscon..)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA, IT BELONGS TO THE GREATEST GORILLA OF ALL TIMES, SORACHI HIDEAKI

I apologize 4 the oocness

Critiques are very much appreciated

Enjoy~

* * *

_  
the Banana Split Formation

Ch. 5: Barbecues are activities to enjoy…..and cry over

.

.

"KORA! You're supposed to put the grill there!"

"I-I'm very sorry fukuchou!"

The vice-commander was barking orders at his men. The poor shinsengumi underlings were too afraid to oppose him, so they worked away as slaves. The 1st division shinsengumi captain, was the only one missing from the scene. He was leisurely taking a nap while the others were slaving away to work. Even Kondo-san was subject to the Demon-fukuchou's wrath. According to the mayo man, **everything** has to be perfect.

It wasn't just Okita who was lazing around though. Gintoki was walking around the compound, ready to pounce on the first barbecue he has ever had in weeks, and Kagura was looking for a place to nap. Kamui was sleeping on the roof to kill time before the barbecue. Well, considering that the people lazing off were doing the fighting, it was perfectly understandable for them not to use up their power for tomorrow night.

Kagura was not in the best mood. She spent almost an all-nighter of Shinpachi and Gintoki lecturing her the night the sadist walked her home. She needed sleep. **Now**. The yato girl popped a piece of sukonbu into her mouth and hiked through the bushes, only to find the Sadist lying down on the back porch of the shinsengumi headquarters. He had his eye mask over his head which Kagura always referred to as "ugly." She was ready to pull a marker and write on his face, until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his range of sight.

"Oi China, you know that's playing dirty."

She scoffed, "Oh please, Sadist, that's a load of bull coming from you."

He pulled off his mask and sat up. "Why of all times do you have to bother me. You know desaa, napping is a sacred ritual of skipping work, China girl."

"Sacred ritual my ass! We both know that you're just making up an excuse to skip work!" She paused, and decided to lie down next to him.

"Oi China, just so you know I'm not interested in girls like you."

"What the hell is your messed up mind mistaking this for Sadist!? I came here to **sleep **uh-huh." After a few moments, Kagura snatched her rival's mask from his his hand, put it over her eyes, and snoozed away, too tired to wait for the Sadist's response.

"Oi China."

_Zzzzz_

"Chinaaaa,"

_Zzzzzzz_

_Goddammit China, at least give me my mask back_, he thought. Ever since the moment they had the night before, the two were able to tolerate each other without fighting. Okita sighed. He looked at his rival's sleeping form and brushed away a stray strand of hair covering her face. After that, he decided to lay back down next to her. The two sadists were snoozing alongside each other.

* * *

Gintoki climbed onto the roof, waiting for the barbecue to commence. He spotted a red head just a couple feet away from him. Thinking it was Kagura, he lightly kicked him, "Oi Kagu—ah," he paused, for Kamui looked up at him with an irritated smile.

"If it isn't the Samurai-san." Not once did Kamui let go of his smile.

Gintoki sat down next to him with a low grunt. "My bad, Kamui."

It was quiet for the longest time. Then, Gintoki heard Kamui whisper, barely audible for him to hear.

"How is Kagura doing?"

The silver-haired samurai was surprised, "Go ask that to her yourself."

"I see."

GIntoki was silently pondering Kamui's words from the Yoshiwara arc, _Please take care of my sister. _(A/N: Kamui really said that, or something along those lines, watch the last ep in Yoshiwara in flames arc). He wanted to ask Kamui why he attacked Kagura when they first met, when Kamui loved her so much. Gintoki decided to let it slide, since this was something between siblings.

Both of them sat there, not saying a word. They were just waiting for the barbecue to commence.

* * *

It was nighttime. Lanterns were strewn across the shinsengumi compound, plates and chopsticks were placed on a table, and a large grill was placed in the middle of the decorated training grounds. Hijikata looked around the place. He was practically glowing with pride at his creation. Invitations were sent out to others outside of the shinsengumi. Tsukuyo, along with Seita and Hinowa came (accompanied by the hyakka), Kyubei came with Toujou, Sacchan sneaked in, and two retainers escorted the Shogun and Soyo-hime.

And so, with all the commotion going on, everyone enjoyed the barbecue to the fullest. Gintoki was have a drinking contest with Hijikata, Tsukuyo was getting plates for Hinowa and Seita, Sacchan was, well, Sacchan was stalking GIntoki, Kyubei was smacking Toujou, who claimed he saw her panties by "mistake," Okita was arguing with Kagura with Soyo-hime watching them with amusement, Kamui was eatiing his barbecue at a fast pace, and the Shogun was dancing in his underwear because he had one too many drinks.

"That piece of meat is better uh-huh, Give it to me Sadist."

"No way Miss Piggy, you already ate more than me."

"Ano,"

Both Sadists looked up to see Kamui with his usual smile.

"Imouto-chan, can you come with me for a second?"

"No way in hell baka-nii." Kagura wasn't ready to take the risk of following her psychopath brother into a secluded area with no witnesses. Although, Soyo-hime seemed to see the situation in a different light.

"Ara, if Kagura-chan and her big brother are fighting, then you should resolve that by apologizing to eachother," She paused and grabbed the siblings' hands and walked them over to a secluded room inside the shinsengumi, "You should make up here."

"Wait, Soyo-cha—"

_Click_

Soyo-hime giggled at the "good deed" she has done. Okita stared at her, "Do you realize what's going to happen if you do that?"

_She locked the door….which means…..I'm stuck with my psychotic brother! _"OI KORAAA! SOYO-CHAN, GIN-CHA-MNPH!?" Kagura looked up to see Kamui covering her mouth.

"Onegai imouto-chan, please stop struggling," He pleaded, "I only wanted to talk to you about something."

Kagura stopped struggling and turned around to face her brother, "Like hell I'm listening to your bullcrap."

Kamui sighed, _this is going to be harder than I thought_. "Kagura, **please **just hear me out for ten minutes okay? I won't attack you, I promise." He extended his arms to let her see that he was unarmed.

Kagura looked up at his face, _dammit, why of all day's kami?!_ "Ten minutes." She responded with a firm voice. "No later than that uh-huh."

The Harusame pirate mentally sighed in relief, "Okay imouto-chan," He paused to sit down, and patted an extra space for her to sit as well.

The yato girl cautiously sat next to her brother. _If he tries anything I swear to kami I'm gonna make sure he regrets the day he was ever born!_

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Kamui looked very deep on thought. _Where should I start…ah! _

Kagura was about to ask him when he was going to start, until he cut her off.

"Do you remember the time when you were little, where I used to tuck you to bed?"

Kagura slowly nodded. She wanted to know where this conversation was going.

"A while ago, when I started to smile all the time, Housen came to visit us."

"Housen? Didn't he visit you after you ripped off papi's arm?"

"No, we met frequently imouto-chan. He kept asking me to come with him. I refused at first, but I wasn't able to control my yato blood as well as you did." He paused. "After that, I was told by our jackass papi that mami's condition worsened. Of course we kept it from you because you were too young to understand."

_~Flashback~_

"_Listen well, Kamui, your mother's condition worsened, and we don't have the money to buy the medicine for her."_

_Kamui's eyes widened only a fraction. He refrained from yelling because Kagura was in the house, "Why?! I thought she was in a stable condition?"_

_Umibouzu shook his head, "After Kagura was born, the doctor said that childbirth will weaken her body considerably by several years."_

_Kamui couldn't believe what he was hearing, "No one should let Kagura know about this."_

_Umibouzu nodded, "Kagura will start blaming herself if she knew."_

_~End of flashback~_

Kagura's eyes widened, "So mami died….because of me?"

Kamui knew he made a wrong move. He just stepped on a landmine. Thankfully, no tears were coming out of her eyes. Kagura knew it was too late for that. She looked up at him angrily, "What were you doing all that time then uh-huh!?"

Kamui was still smiling his fake smile, but this time, he opened his eyes. "While you, mami, and papi were asleep, I snuck out of the house often-"

"I already know you do that,"

"Careful now, imouto-chan, I'm not finished." He paused. "I was participating in underground fighting arenas to fight stronger opponents, and to earn money for mami's medicine." Seeing as Kagura could only stare at him, he continued.

"I was doing that until I found out that papi owed these people a lot of debt, and he was using the money I got to pay those debts, not afford any medicine."

Kagura stared at Kamui as if he was a different person. Everything that she heard from her older brother was extremely unbelievable. She always thought that she was the only who cared about her mami's health. And the information she heard about papi was even more shocking. _No wonder she didn't get any better._

"Around that time," Kamui started, "Housen asked if I wanted to join him again. He offered to give me money for mami's medicine, and to cover the expenses of debt…..and to also allow me to face powerful opponents. And so, I complied."

Kagura looked up to see a clock hanging above them, _Ah, its past ten minutes,_ she thought. But, she didn't say anything about it. Kamui knew that as well, and continued.

"Before I left, Housen promised me that I could do one last thing before I left to go with him."

"You decided to challenge papi." Kagura whispered.

"Yeah imouto-chan, We already know how that turned out. But it was pure coincidence for it to be an old yato tradition." He paused, "And then I left. But when I came back, mami was already dead, and you were nowhere on our planet….Sorry imouto-chan, it's been a while."

There was silence for the longest time the siblings could imagine. Kagura was mature enough to not retort back to Kamui's statements like she would've done in the past. She also knew that he said his parting words to her because he didn't want her to get involved. It was the same thing in Yoshiwara, he attacked her to make it appear that he didn't care about her. Kamui was curious as to what her reply would be.

"You're as stupid as hell baka-aniki."

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

* * *

Kamui looked dumbstruck, as if his father grew his hair back, as if his braid just fell off, as if Kagura turned into a boy.

"Ara? Imouto-chan, did I hear that right? I-I thought you were supposed to hate me and cr-"

"I do hate you, you poor excuse of a brother. And don't think it's going to be one of those touching anime moments where the siblings hug each other in forgiveness uh-huh!" Kagura said in her Chinese mafia accent.

"A-ah, imouto-chan? I was expecting you to burst into tears at my wonderful explanation?" Kamui sweatdropped. _I even wrote it down on paper and rehearsed it!_

"Do I look like that kind of girl to you, yes?!" Her Chinese accent sprouted once again. "And besides, mami's dead, there's nothing we can do about that. Our bald papi is traveling around in space, you can kill him when you see him because he's bald, and you're a famous asshole pirate of the Harusame, but you're standing in front of me right now uh-huh. Everyone keeps moving forward, including me. So you shouldn't stick your sorry ass into the past anymore, got that kora. I still hate you for leaving mami and me, but I don't want to sit here and talk about sob stories. It's not in our characters, and the only reason we're talking about this is because of the damn author (A/N: EXCUSE ME KAGURA-CHAN!?). So, you piece of shit, let me punch you just once. I deserve it."

Kamui knew that he deserved a punch from Kagura. What he didn't know was the impact of the punch.

_Smack_

Kamui flew.

Literally.

Thankfully, the impact was of Kagura's punch was so strong, Kamui body slammed himself into the lock of the door, and broke it. Kamui got up, and Kagura followed him to get out.

"So, imouto-chan," Kamui grabbed her arm once more while rubbing the big, swelling, bruise on his right cheek, "What do you think of me now?"

Kagura paused.

"I still think you're a piece of shit. A scumbag. A douche. A lowlife bastard who left me and mami."

Each time Kagura cursed about him, Kamui was more obliged to walk away, seeming as the situation was still in the "sibling troubles" category.

"But,"

He stopped.

"You're still the baka-aniki that has always been looking after me."

Kamui's eyes opened. They literally opened. The siscon was at a loss for words, he was in a mix of happiness, and an anxiety of preparing to hug her. Of course, he didn't do the latter because his sister would give him another punch. While he was still in his state of happiness, Kagura walked away to the location of the barbecue. A voice stopped her.

"Oi," Okita said,

Kagura looked at him, both of them weren't looking for a fight this time, "You were listening on us this whole time weren't you, Sadist." It was more like a statement, than a question.

"Are? What do you mean China? I was just guarding the room just in case Katsura tries to ambush the building."

She smirked, "You scumbag."

He smirked, "Same to you, bitch."

She turned away from him, "Ah….it's raining…uh-huh."

Okita looked up, and patted her head, "Yeah, good work."

She silently nodded, and they went back to the barbecue.

It wasn't raining at all.

A couple minutes later, the people at the barbecue looked up to see the sadist pair together.

No one noticed Kagura's red eyes from the "rain," or the intertwined hands of the duo.

* * *

I swear to god, writers block is hell….

**If you didn't understand the part where kagura cried, it's because of what kamui told her in the room they were locked in, and the fact that he never told her the full story behind it all, which led her to believe that he was an ass all this time, until now. Okita patted her head because she kept her tears in the whole time Kamui was talking.**

I think the okikagu fluff at the end was a bit 2 rushed…

Well, im extremely sorry if the characters are too ooc in the chapter

Emotional Kamukagu & okikagu

Look forward 2 ch. 6, the night of the battle…DUN, DUN, DUNNnnn xD

Til next time~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Spin-off extra is up!

**Luna500, **thank u 4 constantly reviewing my story along with **SakuraSakata**, (If you didn't get the last part where she cried, I typed in at the bottom of ch 5 in bold) **SakuraSakata, **yes, beautiful kamukagu fluff

**This is an extra spin-off chapter about what the cast does in the extra time they have before fighting the yato triplets.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Critiques r greatly appreciated

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 5.5: (Extra) Morning interactions with different people are very interesting and cliché

.

.

"Oi, Kagura, get up."

"Mmm, urusei Gin-chan, I want to sleep."

"Oi Kagura! Get up!" _Ah, I know..Kami, please assure my safety before I try this. _"Kaguraaa, I'm taking away your shitty sukonb-""

"OHRAAA!" Kagura crashed out of her room and punched Gintoki straight across the face, "SUKONBU! Ah? Gin-chan, why are you laying on the floor? What happened to your face? Whatever, we have to go to the tax robbers place today."

GIntoki could only utter one word,

"Damn brat."

* * *

**Shinsengumi compound**

Gintoki and Kagura arrived in the afternoon to prepare themselves for the operation with the shinsengumi tonight. Everyone looked up to see the surrogate father and daughter arrive.

"Yo Danna, China."

"Yo, tax robber-tachi." Gintoki lazily waved his hand at them with Kagura imitating the same action.

"Damn perm-head." Hijikata muttered while lighting a cigarette. "Are you guys ready for tonight?"

"Easy for you to say Hijibaka-san, when you're not the one who's fighting against a yato."

"Sougo you bastard! You just said Hijibaka, you just called me Hijibaka didn't you!

"What's the fuss HIjibaka-san, you deserve to be called that. You pollute the air with that shit you call mayonnaise, and your smoking habit is making us youths shorten our lives."

"SOUGOOO!"

"KAMEHAME HAAA!"

"WHY DID YOU JOIN IN YOU DAMN PERM!?"

"I WANT TO SEE YOUR DEMISE!" Gintoki and Sougo simultaneously said as all three of them drew out their swords, and started killing each other.

Kondo was in the corner eating a banana. _No one's paying attention to me…._

Kagura and Kamui were sitting next to each other in another corner.

"Ne, Imouto-chan,"

"Ah?"

"What are you eating?" He wanted to start a conversation with him little sister, seeing as their relationship has gotten much better, and partly because he was curious about the food the younger yato was constantly eating.

"It's sukonbu uh-huh," Kagura held out a piece and threw it into Kamui's mouth, "It's God's creation uh-huh." She said with extreme pride in her voice.

Everyone looked over at the two siblings, all of them shocked, and concerned for Kamui because all of them have at one point in their lives, been subject to the sukonbu's destructive power.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

Kamui was still munching on it, and everyone was very anxious when he was about to swallow the strip.

_Gulp_

They twitched.

No one was expecting the look of happiness on the yato boy's face. He was practically glowing as the strip stimulated his taste buds. Kagura was secretly puffing in pride at the wonderful creation of sukonbu as she threw another strip into her brother's mouth.

_Yatos are incredible…_everyone thought.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent with sibling interactions, assassination attempts at a certain vice-commander, and a stack of bananas that was being eaten by the gorilla commander.

"Oi Sougo," Hijikata started.

"Go die Hijikata-san."

"I DIDN'T EVEN START ASKING YOU ANYTHING AND YOU JUST TELL ME TO DIE!?" He paused to cool himself down, "I need you to go into our storage room and get the contract the Harusame gave us. Once the alliance is complete, we need to return the contract to them."

"Why don't you get it yourself?"

He exasperatedly sighed, "I have to finish these important documents before tonight." And with that, the mayo man was off.

Okita sighed. _Go rot in hell Hijikata._

The sadist trudged off to the storage room. He pondered that there was definitely something with the vice-commander's actions. His speech was rushed, as if he didn't want to go to the storage room.

Okita figured out why he didn't when he arrived.

_No way in hell am I doing this alone._

He ran back to the room where the others were staying in. He grabbed Kagura's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Oi, Sadist! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Dragging you along to help me." He deadpanned.

"What!?"

They arrived and Kagura took a look inside the storage room. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Okita was going to pull out his camera and take a blackmail photo, but in the situation they were in, this was no joke.

_Holy shit, there is no way I'm doing this!_

Kagura rubbed her eyes, and checked in the room once more to see if it wasn't a dream. After confirming, she wished she was in a dream. So, she used the most logical way of escaping things like this.

She ran.

"Hey China! Get back over here!" Okita screamed as he ran after her, clearly not wanting to do this alone.

"NO WAY IN HELL SADIST! YOU'RE A PART OF THE TAX ROBBERS RIGHT!? THIS SHOULD BE** YOUR** JOB UH-HUH!"

He finally caught up to her after a mad adrenaline boost. He grabbed her arm in an iron grip, and dragged her back to the storage room.

"If I'm going down, then you're coming with me." He smirked sadistically.

"NOOO! GIN-CHAAAAN, HEALTH ME! HEALTH ME!"

Unfortunately, Gintoki was taking a nap.

They were back at the hel—er storage room. It seems like Okita wasn't planning to go in there alone. The China girl was furiously trying to bite his arm off as they went in. And as cliché as it sounds, when Okita dragged Kagura in, the heavy rusty door that hadn't been maintained in years, closed in on them, and locked them in.

"Ah," They simultaneously said. "Godammit."

"OHRAAA!" Kagura let out a war cry as she kept landing punches on the door. Sadly, she didn't have her umbrella with her, and even with her yato strength, the door would only twitch slightly. The yato girl cursed at the situation they were in.

"Oi Sadist, who the hell maintains this place?!"

"It originally was the job of Yamazaki, but ever since he was assigned to more missions to spy on others jou patriots, he stopped cleaning this place."

They looked at the mess in front of them. Papers were scattered all over the place, and books and private scrolls were stacked upon eachother up to the point where no one could see anything behind it.

"Damn you Hijikata," Sougo cursed again, "There's no way in hell we'll be able to find the document."

Kagura picked up a piece of paper that was by her feet. "Ah, I found it."

.

.

.

*Please wait until this censorship is over. The content behind it will most definitely bring harm to your devices, eyes, ears, and noses. Please wait until the two of them have become safe enough for the content to be rated T again.*

Okita took the paper out of Kagura's hand. "Yup, it's definitely the document of the alliance." He clicked his tongue. _Now what are we gonna do?_

They sat down and waited, neither of them wanting to start a fight, unless they wanted to get buried alive. A light push on even one of the high columns of papers would ensure a landslide of certain death. Three hours should have passed by then, and the two sat close to eachother because of the small spaces, up to the point where their shoulders were scrunched together.

"Oi, China," he started.

"What Sadist,"

"When we get out of here, let's send Hijikata-san to hell. Heaven is too good for him."

"Agreed."

And so, with that settled, they got up, and proceeded to knock the door down. What they didn't know was that Kamui was on the other side, trying to break down the door.

_My imouto-chan might already be violated by that earthling! IMOUTO-CHAN! ONII-CHAN WILL SAVE YOU!_

* * *

**Storage room**

"Oi Sadist,"

"Hah China?" he said as both of them were trying to break the door open.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That."

They listened closely, the door was being broken off by its hinges. Kagura knew only Kamui could've done it because of his yato strength. "Hey Sadi—" It was too late before she could finish her sentence.

The door opened, and in the process, broke, which sent Kagura and Okita flying.

"Imouto-chan! Where are you!?"

"Right here, baka-aniki!"

He sighed in relief as he hiked through the stacks of papers and books. He looked relieved to see the same shade of hair as his poking out from the dust. But that was shattered immediately as the dust lifted, and what was left to see was Okita.

On top of Kagura.

Kamui's antennae pointed up as his eyes lit up in rage.

"Sadist, get off of me!"

"Oi calm down Chinaa, it's not my fault that we were sent fly-"

"HOW DARE YOU RAPE MY SISTER YOU EARTHLING!" Kamui interrupted.

'Oi nii-chan, don't misunderstand, I would never rape this mon—"

Unfortunately, Kamui wasn't listening at all as he ran up to the shinsengumi sadist in rage, umbrella clenched tightly in his hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was going to do next. So, Sougo chose the wisest option out of this situation.

He ran.

* * *

Kagura returned to the shinsengumi room. Gintoki looked up from the Shonen JUMP he was reading.

"Yo Kagura, where were you?"

She ignored him and went to search for Mayora, planning to kill him whether or not Okita was with her.

Out in the distance, you could hear Kamui yelling colorful language at Sougo as he ran for his life.

Gintoki scratched the back of his head and proceeded to go take another nap.

"Kids are sure full of energy these days."

* * *

A/N: I never really planned to do this side story…but oh well

Any ideas for the next chapter with the upcoming battle? Cuz that would be greatly appreciated

Writers block is hell

Till next time~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ch. 6 is up!

**Luna500, **thanks a lot u 4 the idea ^^ (whether it is or isn't used will be found out in this chapter) and **Iloveallanime16, **thank u 4 reviewing & ya xD poor toshi, oh well, he had it comin either way xD, **Ahsoei, **Yea, the gintama charas do need a break once in a while, no matter how hectic it is xD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

DISCLAIMER #2: I DO NOT OWN CHIDORI EITHER

Random info about author: So I was watching Baccano yesterday, and I was starting to pay attention to voice actors. So Niece (I think that's how u spell her name), who is Jacuzzi Splott's girlfriend, her seiyuu is the same one who was voice acting Sacchan. And I can't help it but whenever I hear Sacchan's voice on any character now I keep thinking in the back of my mind that she's saying "Spank me Gin-san!"….it's a weird day 4 me

Rant: So I was typing ch. 6 ya know, and then my computer **freezes** on me and I had to **restart** it! Ugh….& I didn't save this onto a document yet so I had 2** retype** this chapter which was an extreme pain…oh mah bajeezus! IT WAS SO ANNOYING!~ End of rant

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 6: Cliché moments in fighting when the heroes are on the brink of death, and then they get an adrenaline boost out of nowhere doesn't happen in real life….unless you're a yato

.

.

.

"Honestly, tonight is where we fight the three yato whatevers, but now I won't be able to see Ketsuno Ana's nightly weather news…I mean it just started today!"

"Calm down Gin-chan, Megane will record it for you-ah, Shinpachi is with Anego…"

"Yeah, that's right you damn brat." Gin sighed, "Oh the horrible things the taxrobbers do to us. Right Kagura?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hijikata and Okita were stand right behind them.

"KORA! You damn perm head! Concentrate on what you're supposed to be doing tonight!"

"Right Oogushii-kun, the mission that you **are not** doing anything in."

"Where the hell do you get Oogushii from?! It's not even my name! And for your information you bastard, we are leading away the oldest yato away from you guys."

"Tch, whatever, either way, that's all you'll be doing." Gintoki said with a smirk on his face.

"That's right Danna, Hijikata-san is just a useless man who hasn't been killed yet."

"Oi, you bastards, I can hear you!"

"Shut up mayora, and keep your cancer products away from me. It's going to damage my skin uh-huh."

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS CONVERSATION!?" Hijikata fumed.

"You should know why, you bastard. Because of you, I was dragged along by Sadist to the hell hole that is known as your fucking storage room." Kagura was willing to bash his head by now, Okita sensed her readiness, and prepared to unsheathe his katana, and all his other sadist materials out of his jacket. After all, the vice-commander knew this situation would happen earlier, so he hid himself in his closet. But he didn't expect for the grudge to continue, especially in a situation where they were going into battle very soon.

Sweat was pouring from his forehead, _Oh shit, _he thought. He had a mood swinging yato ready to kill him, not to mention the prince of planet Sadists being her accomplice in his death.

"I had to literally spend three hours in that fucking place next to **him**! Do you know how hard that was, yes!?" Truthfully, they did go into several arguments while being locked in that storage room. But, to be honest, both of them tolerated, if not liked, being next to each other. The China girl just wanted to add emphasis to maximize the anger she was in. "And the room was so dusty! I swear to god you could make a snowman from all of it!" Now _**that, **_was a true fact.

As Kagura was ranting about her situation in more colorful words, each step she took towards him along with the Sadist, only maximized Hijikata's demise, and her rage. They came closer, and closer until Hijikata was backed up against the wall. He was sweating buckets by now. "Oi, jou-chan, Sougo-" He was cut off as the two little sadists started to omit two ominous auras. Blue and red. The worst part?

They mixed.

Everyone knew hell was waiting for Hijikata. And so, for their own safeties and mental health, they quietly left the room. Even Kamui was not obliged to see his little sister angry to the max.

Both of them emitted a war cry as they jumped high into the air with their weapons, clearly wanting to kill the mayo man. Hijikata could only tremble in fear at the sight in front of him.

_Oh shit._

"CHIDORI!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*Please wait until this censorship is over…again. You may need to cover your eyes, ears, and nose for further protection against the purple aura of the two little sadists. Make sure to turn the sound level to low on your tablet, ipad, ipod, whatever your reading from. And make sure to wear protective gloves in case the purple aura goes onto you.*

All was silent.

* * *

"We are dispatching in a few moments now, those of you who want to say goodbye, should do it now."Hijikata said. By the time he had woke up, it was already 8:30. Kagura and Sougo smirked as they looked at the sizzling form of the vice-commander, as well as the afro he attained…..again.

Gintoki put a hand on Kagura's head. "Oi, gaki. Just so you know, we're gonna make it out alright. So, that's why we shouldn't say goodbye. We still need to get the souvenirs Patsuan and that Gorilla woman got on their vacation."

Kagura grinned, "I know Gin-chan."

Although Kagura was confident with the people they have, she was still worried about the fact that she might go berserk again. Only this time,

No one was there to help her out of it.

She sighed, _Dammit, _and proceeded to pair up with the Sadist to reach the designated spot.

Hijikata cleared his throat, "We are on this mission to stop the yato trio from assassinating Shigemori Heisuke. Jou-chan and Sougo will take on Ryou, Perm-head and Kamui-san will take on Kyou while Kondo-san and I will lead Sarutobi the II away to a secluded area. Then, when all of you are finished, you are to make sure to report to that designated spot and defeat him altogether. Keep them alive, and..."

"Stay Alive."

The room was filled with a serious atmosphere.

"The Banana Split Formation will commence in Three."

Kagura and Okita took out their weapons.

"Two."

Gintoki and Kamui were in their stances.

"One."

And they all ran.

* * *

Kagura, Okita, Kamui, and Gintoki ran to the designated hiding spot of Shigemori Heisuke's house, which was a large tree. They were all prepared when they saw three redheads popping out from the bushes. It was the trio. There was a huge problem though,

They all looked the _**exact**_ same.

"Okay," said Gintoki, "Who the hell is which?"

"Umm, in times like this, shouldn't we do this uh-huh?" The yato girl was pondering her decision.

Everyone turned to her.

"Let's see" She paused, "Eenie, meani, miney, moe." She paused again and looked at the trio. "Sadist! We got the one on the left!" Without waiting for anyone's reply, she jumped out of the tree and headed her way to the one on the left.

"Godammit China!" Okita cursed and jumped out of the tree and ran after her. _Might as well go with this plan._

Gintoki and Kamui looked at each other. "So," Gin started, "I guess we should take the one on the right?"

Kamui, with no idea what just happened, complied with his decision.

And so, the two pairs went off to fight their designated yatos.

Hijikata and Kondo popped out of a bush nearby and started to lead the one in the middle to the designated spot, "Come at us Sarutobi the II!"

"Hah?" The yato said, "I'm not nii-san. I'm Ryou." Ryou was confused at first, but anyone that got in the way of their plan was to be eliminated, so he made a stupid decision and ran after the two shinsengumi men.

Hijikata and Kondo looked at each other.

"Eh?" They paused, and then looked back, and then at each other again. _We messed up!_

* * *

Meanwhile, with Okita and Kagura

Kagura landed a barrage of bullets at the other yato while Okita was backing her up by using his sword to distract him. "Oi," Okita started. The yato looked up at him, "Which one are you?"

"Hah? What are you talking about? I'm Sarutobi the II."

Time seemed to stop for all of them as the sadist duo shared a glance. _Oh shit_.

Sarutobi the II looked up at them while exchanging blows, barely breaking a sweat. "Why do you guys look anxious? Is it becau-"

"This is your fault China!"

"My fault?! No one could even tell which one was which!"

"But you just had to pick the worst option!?"

"Ano..."

"Oh shut up Sadist! It's not like you had a better plan uh-huh!"

"I did! I was going to make Hijikata-san a decoy so he could die!"

"Excuse me..."

"That's not a plan! That's an assassination attempt!"

"At least it was better than your plan!"

"What part of my awesome plan did you not like?!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

They looked up to see Sarutobi, (A/N:I made his name waaay 2 long so let's just call him Sarutobi) and then looked at each other, "Ah."

"Don't "Ah," me! As far as I know, I thought we were fighting!"

He didn't know that Kagura and Okita already landed a sneak attack on him while he was talking, which Sarutobi narrowly dodged.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair in a fight!" Both sadists simultaneously said, the experience of their daily fights and banters backed up the words that were just said.

Sarutobi clicked his tongue and proceeded to fight the two. And so far,

He was winning.

Being a veteran yato, not to mention, formerly belonging to the Harusame 7th squad has made him a powerful force to reckon with. Sougo and Kagura could barely keep up with him as a flurry of kicks, punches, umbrella clashes, and swords were exchanged. Sougo blocked an attack from the yato which resulted in him having a broken wrist and several cuts along his body. He cursed, but his damage was light compared to the yato girl beside him.

The yato blood inside her was boiling as she attempted to stand up, but failed miserably. Her leg was shot by his umbrella, and she suffered a bullet to the shoulder as well, not to mention several deep cuts along her side. Okita was the first to get up and rushed toward the yato with his sword. Sarutobi smirked.

"Ho," He dodged a sword swing, "I'm surprised that you could keep up with me in your state." It was true. The oldest of the three was definitely strong, and even Sougo was barely keeping up with him. Sarutobi wasn't even breaking a sweat. Okita Sougo was more alert than ever. One wrong move, and he would be dead. "It's too bad you're not strong enough, or else I would've fought you at my full strength."

"No one gives a shit about that you damn yato, I need to finish this quickly and go home. Kur*shitsuji is on tonight."

He chuckled. As much as he wanted to keep on playing with the human in front of him, he needed to quickly meet up with his brothers and raid Shigemori Heisuke's house. _I guess I should finish this off_. Of course, in Gintama, there are many plot twists, which is why, you will find out that this man's way of "_Finishing something_" would not be quick and smooth. It would be slow, painful, and would result in a sadistic bloodbath. Yes, Sarutobi the II is secretly, a Sadist. He raised his umbrella once he found a blind spot in Sougo's defense, and stabbed his shoulder clean through while he dodged a stab to the head. Sougo had to painfully grit his teeth so other people didn't hear them. They were still in front of Shigemori Heisuke's house, so of course they had to be quiet. Sarutobi took out a sword from his clothes and stabbed it into his right leg. Blood was continuously flowing out from his body as Sougo tried to stay conscious. Although, Sarutobi didn't realize it at first, the yato lost his hand when he stabbed the Sadist. He looked at the bleeding stump where his hand used to be, "Hmm, interesting." He paused, _I should really finish this now._ "You were a fun pastime human, but this is where it ends."

Kagura could only watch in shock at the insanity before them, by now, Sarutobi was on his way to sending Sougo to the afterlife with his umbrella pointed at his head. His red eyes looked bloodshot and his mouth curved into a wide smile like the Cheshire cat. She didn't want this to happened, but she couldn't move at the moment. Kagura wanted to desperately do something in order to stop what was going on. By now, Sarutobi's umbrella was inches away from blowing apart Okita's head, and she called upon anyone, anything to help her stand up.

"Stop." She was barely audible because of the pain she was in.

Sarutobi was inching closer to putting his umbrella right next to his head.

"Stop it." She was still barely audible to the other yato.

His finger was right on the trigger, the grin still plastered onto his face.

"Adieu."

"STOP IT!"

_BANG!_

* * *

A/N: And so, I decided to let the fight carry on for two or three chapters or else the poor word doc would take up too much space.

Okay as you know, or don't know, Sarutobi the II is the strongest, then it's Kyou, and then Ryou. The four of them were supposed to defeat Sarutobi altogether because he was the strongest. That's why Kagura and Okita were supposed to fight Ryou, and Gin and Kamui were supposed to fight Kyou.

Honestly, I was really wondering if I should make an extra chapter for Gintoki and Kamui's fight..any suggestions?

Writers block is hell

Til next time~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ch. 7 is up!

Honestly, I thought this chapter was hard 2 type up

**Iloveallanime16,** thank u 4 patiently waiting 4 this chapter ^^, **Luna500, **thx 4 the idea & review!(Whether it will be or not be used will be found out in this chapter). **Guest, **I was planning 2 write about Gin & Kamui's fight 4 a while as an extra after this chap, and yes, I admit that I made the Gintama charas waaay 2 ooc 4 their own good, not to mention that I suck at developing romance xD cuz im an amateur writer, so thank u 4 that critique & I will try 2 make the story better as best as I can. **Ahsoei, **and yes, when I do make the extra in Gintoki's and Kamui's fight, it will be quicker than Kagura's and Okita's cuz they're just badass people xD and rest assured, Sarutobi the II has _**nothing**_ to do with Sarutobi Ayame, it was just a spur of the moment name xD

Critiques are greatly appreciated

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 7: Just when you feel like things are over, new problems come back to bite you in the ass

.

.

.

"_Stop." She was barely audible because of the pain she was in._

_Sarutobi was inching closer to putting his umbrella right next to his head._

"_Stop it." She was still barely audible to the other yato._

_His finger was right on the trigger, the grin still plastered onto his face._

"_Adieu."_

"_STOP IT!"_

_BANG!_

.

.

.

Sarutobi looked up in surprise at what just happened. Kagura had her bangs overshadowing her eyes, while her hand was holding the yato's umbrella. The moment he was about to shoot Okita, she ran over and literally_bent _the umbrella. Okita was conscious enough to see the whole thing. _What the hell? _He thought. He didn't know about this side of China. Meanwhile, Sarutobi was _**not **_happy. "That was my _**only **_umbrella!" His red eyes glowed and the insane smile was once plastered onto his face. Kagura, without lifting her head up, charged straight towards the yato. The strangest part to both Okita and Sarutobi?

She was laughing.

She lifted her head up to the yato. His eyes widened for a second. There was a feral look in her wide eyes, and her strength was definitely more powerful than before. It reminded him of his former captain, Kamui. Even after getting her leg and shoulder shot, and then having several deep cuts in her side, it didn't stop her from landing several lethal punches and even a bite wound on Sarutobi. He was starting to panick. _This is gonna take longer than I thought, I hope Ryou and Kyou alright. _He thought. A smirk then graced his lips, "Might as well go full power."

It was indeed a sight to see. Okita never took his eyes off of their movements once. Both of them were like swift and agile beasts. If Okita fought the China right now, he would be dead instantly. It took a great deal for him to stand up, so he grudgingly observed the fight while carefully saving up his energy.

Kagura and Sarutobi were smiling the whole way through. He took out his sword, and stabbed it into her leg multiple times. The latter didn't even flinch during the process. She just kept on laughing with a deranged smile on her face while taking the sword out of her, and in the process, stabbing it into the bleeding stump of where the man's hand used to be. Sarutobi looked like he was about to scream. But before he could even do that, Kagura swept down, stationed her hands into the ground, and kicked both of her feet into his stomach. Sarutobi was amazed and frightened at the girl's strength as he flew several feet in the air, only to be greeted by another fatal kick to the stomach, propelling him to body slam himself into the ground. He didn't even have time for a groan as Kagura landed swiftly inside the small crater she caused, and picked him up by his hair. His body had deep gash wounds and large, bone breaking bruises caused by the yato girl. By now, Sarutobi couldn't even speak. The pain was too much for him as he passed out, muttering words that were audible enough to both Kagura and Sougo.

"M-Monster."

Her smiled widened even more, up to the point where it could rival Kamui's. The only thing that stopped her from killing him, was Okita's sword, which cut Sarutobi's hair out of his grasp.

Okita finally had the strength to stand up and slowly walk towards his rival. "Oi, China."

She grabbed him by the collar, pinned his down to the floor, and proceeded to bring her hands to his neck. Okita wasn't the least bit fazed.

"Oi China,"

A feral growl passed through her mouth.

"You don't want to do this." He paused, then grabbed her collar, and pulled her a hair's breathe away from his face, ignoring her struggle. "There are people waiting for you China."

Her struggling stopped, slightly.

"Danna needs you to be the female heroine of Gintama. You're the shitty heroine aren't you? Your nii-chan won't be a siscon if he doesn't have a little sister." He paused again. "What happened to my rival huh?" He sprouted a sadistic smile. "I never knew that she was this weak."

Something inside her cracked as she stationed her hands on his neck again.

And strangled him.

"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY I WAS A SHITTY HEROINE! AND FOR THE RECORD, I'M STRONGER THAN YOU UH-HUH!"

"Ugh….dying…..you bitch…" Okita barely managed to choke out this words as his eyes dilated back.

She smirked and let go of him. "Come on Sadist, Gin-chan and Baka-aniki are waiting for us."

He rubbed his neck, "Damn you to hell China." But to be honest, he was relieved that she was back.

She got off of him and limped off to retrieve her umbrella, her shoulders trembled as she remembered her yato blood breaking off the chains she put on herself one by one. She still remembered the guilty but pleasurable sensation of feeling her fists connect with flesh. She remembered the feeling when she coiled her hands around her rival's neck. _I did it again. _It scared her. But the operation was still in order. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and slowly walked towards Sarutobi, who was still conveniently knocked out. "So, Sadist."

"What?"

"What do we do with this guy?" She picked up Sarutobi by the arm and dragged him over. Okita conveniently took out a piece of rope and tied him up. Kagura grimaced at his skills. "Sadist, we're not trying to turn him into an M, we need to give him to the taxrobbers."

"There's one right in front of you China."

"Shut up, you don't qualify as a taxrobber, you're even lower than dog shit."

"Oi oi, you're hurting this poor policeman's heart. I should at least be higher than Hijikata-san and you."

She waved his comment off with a click of her tongue and a "Whatever." After she helped him up, they were met with three people. One was carrying a body, and the other was running beside him.

"Looks like they handled it well." Okita muttered.

Kamui and Gintoki came up to them with only minor cuts and bruises while carrying an unconscious Kyou. After seeing how beaten and battered they were, both adults ran to them and quickly treated their wounds with a first aid kit that was conveniently stashed in the tree they were hiding in. Gintoki was bandaging up Okita (for fear that Kamui might strangle the police officer to death), and Kamui was happily treating Kagura's wounds. He looked at the state she was in, "You got Sarutobi, didn't you?"

She quietly nodded her head. There was no way that she could've beaten Sarutobi in her normal state, so Kamui figured that she gave into her yato blood.

"I did it again." She quietly muttered, and then clenched both of her fists. She _promised_ she would control herself. But she wasn't even strong enough to do that. It was just like the time she and Shinpachi fought Abuto. Shinpachi almost died, and then she went on a wild rampage of almost killing the old yato if not for the glasses man bringing her back.

"If he couldn't handle you sister dear, then he was weak." His smile never left his face.

Kagura grimaced at her brother's reply. "Heh, easy for you to say Baka-aniki."

His expression softened, "Because it's better to be strong rather than being a weakling."

She looked at him, and then to his hands that were covered in Kyou's blood. "Do you think you're strong?"

"Yes, imouto-chan." He answered immediately.

She smacked his head. "Not like that, you baka." He didn't listen to a word she said as he kept bandaging her leg.

She wasn't fazed by his straight answer. This was _**Kamui**_. The one who teared off Umibouzu's arm. The one was more than capable of defeating the almighty night king, Housen. The one who was considered to be the strongest in the Yato clan. So it was impossible for him to understand what she was talking about at the moment. Kamui _knew _that he didn't understand where she was coming from. So he dropped his smile, and just patted her head and responded in a strangely sincere voice. "If you're strong, then you don't have to worry about pointless things."

Despite the moment they had at the barbecue, Kamui was still a yato who wanted to become _**strong**_. He succumbed to the yato blood and it lead him victorious out of numerous battles. Kagura knew that she probably couldn't do anything to waver his judgment by now. After he finished bandaging her, they met up with Gintoki and a bandaged Sougo, and then left to go the desired location where Kondo and Hijikata lured Ryou into.

* * *

**Meanwhile….with Kondo and Hijikata**

"Dammit," Hijikata lit a cigarette and placed it into his mouth. "When are they gonna be here!?"

"Calm down, Toshi, I'm sure that they were just slightly held up."

They were currently in a large area in an abandoned warehouse. They lured Ryou into the old, but extremely durable warehouse, and since then, they were waiting. Ryou was still banging on the warehouse doors which was angering the vice-commander.

"I just hope it wasn't Sougo or jou-chan that got Sarutobi the II."

Just as he said that, four figures that were carrying two bodies were running towards the two shinsengumi men. Hijikata and Kondo visibly relaxed at their appearance, and then tensed up again once they saw Okita's and Kagura's wounds. The two glared at the mayo man. "This is all your fault mayora!"

"My fault!? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what you did!" Kagura's Chinese Mafia accent was activated. "You didn't tell us which fucking triplet was which!"

"…You got Sarutobi."

"Damn right Mayora!" Kagura was angry. That was not good. Okita pulled out his sword. That was not good either. Gintoki and Kamui went and lightly pulled them from the vice-commander. That was good.

"Oi Kagura, you can beat up that mayonnaise addict later. We still have to deal with the one inside there." Gin pointed a finger towards the large doors of the warehouse.

"You mean Ryou uh-huh?" Her anger subsided as she saw her boss's face.

He waved his hand. "Ahh, I don't give a shit if his name is Shou or Saru—Sarutabi anymore. I've had enough of this secret triplet swapping crap. My hair's gonna fall out if this continues!"

Kagura patted Gintoki on the head the same way Kamui did to her. Kamui rewarded Gin with a glare that would have reduced him to ashes. Hijikata and Kondo carried the two bodies of Sarutobi and Kyou, and proceeded to bringing them to a shinsengumi car that Yamazaki was driving. The jimmy saluted to both of the two commanders and helped them distribute the two yatos into the car. Hijikata waved at the four, "Come back the the shinsengumi when you're done, and bring Ryou with you." And with that, they drove off.

Sougo, Kagura, and Gintoki sighed while Kamui still kept his smile. They slowly pushed the doors open, and Ryou dashed out and tried to land a punch on Kamui, who effectively blocked it with his hand. "As usual, you don't think before you act, Ryou." Kamui chirped.

Kagura scoffed, _look who's talking. _And everyone proceeded to defeat Ryou. Well, with Kamui and Kagura, it was an easy feat, especially for Kamui. Once again, both siblings landed swift blows on Ryou up to the point where you could see bruises everywhere. After Ryou was beaten to a bloody pulp (courtesy of Kamui), he was tied up by Okita and was being carried over the shoulder by Gintoki. Gintoki was muttering something about "damn brats" and "heavy yatos." Ryou was out the whole way back to the shinsengumi, which thankfully wasn't far.

* * *

When they arrived, Hijikata was there to greet him along with Yamazaki. Yamazaki took Ryou from Gintoki and ushered the group inside. "We don't know the full details yet, Danna. But fukuchou interrogated the first two siblings, and it seems that there is a secret organization that has been ordering them to do these assassinations after they broke away from the Harusame." Hijikata lighted another cigarette.

"The name of the organization is **Murasame**."

Kamui opened his eyes and Kagura stared in shock. "Murasame!?"

Everyone turned to the siblings. "Jou-chan, Kamui-san, you know about them?"

"Yeah, that's the name of the organization our distant cousin, Kazuma, made. Kazuma-nii wanted to create a "new world" where yatos would rule. He dec-umm decimated a lot of humans because he thought that they were too weak."

"You mean discriminated, imouto-chan."

"Anyway, Kazuma-nii gathered several powerful yatos together who shared his ideals, and created an organization. Papi quickly destroyed them before they made any real progress, but I don't know how they survived until today uh-huh."

This reminded Gintoki of a certain purple head joui extremist. _Damn yatos these days_. Hijikata sighed. "Great, this is worse than we thought. This Murasame organization is trying to destroy the main pillars of the bakufu in order to weaken their system so they could take over the highest position, the shogun, and most likely kill him to rule over Edo. That's why they were going after powerful bakufu officials."

"I knew this was your fault China. As I thought, your family is filled with universe destroyers." He sneered at her.

"My fault? Heh, papi made us break away from Kazuma-nii _**years**_ ago uh-huh. And the only universe destroyers here are baka-aniki and Kazuma-nii." Kagura retorted.

The two went on into another round of fighting until Okita collapsed when Kagura smacked him on the back. Yamazaki came up and carried him to the infirmary. Kagura, feeling guilty for what she did, remembered the fight from hours ago. The feeling of her grabbing the yato's sword and stabbing it into his flesh was extraordinary. She lowered her head to clear her thoughts. _I'm going to get stronger._ She then ran to Gintoki as if nothing happened. She didn't want to trouble them now, especially when your evil cousin creates a yato-filled organization and plans to rule Edo. Honestly, this stuff was getting too cliché.

"So Oogushii-kun, I expect my pay," Gintoki held out his hand as the irritated raven haired man tossed a bag towards him. He stowed it into his yukata carefully and returned to looking at him. "And what do we do now."

Hijikata could tell that the man was being serious. "We gather more information about their whereabouts and the amount of people they have. And then the best course of action should be a sneak attack coming from us. I'm sorry to say this for both me and you," Hijikata clicked his tongue, _Why do I need to do this!? _ "But we'll need your help again….and we need you guys to meet up with us tomorrow to discuss the situations with all of the shinsengumi."

Gintoki grinned sadistically at the demon vice-commander, "Our services are gonna cost more than you think. And don't expect us to do most of the work, you cancer producer."

The vein on Hijikata's forehead was about to pop, "I know, you damn sugar addict." The mayo man said through gritted teeth.

Gintoki was very happy at his reply. And so, he started to walk out the door. "See you tomorrow then, Oogushii-kun." He paused to pat Kagura's head and muttered a "let's go home." Then, Hijikata remembered something. He grabbed the silver-samurai's arm before they left and yelled the most bizarre thing ever.

"BEFORE YOU GO, TAKE KAMUI-SAN WITH YOU!"

The room froze. Kamui yet again, opened his eyes at Hijikata, and they stayed _**open **_and _**wide**_. Kagura dropped the piece of sukonbu that she was about to chew on, and a small tuft of Gintoki's hair fell out.

.

.

.

Gintoki grabbed Hijikata and pulled him to a corner. "Oiii, what are you doing, forcing him onto us!?"

Hihikata slapped his arm off. "Kamui-san staying over at our place is not an option! The last time he stayed over with his subordinate, he literally wiped out _**all **_of the shinsengumi sausages and destroyed ancient artifacts that were charity gifts from the shogun!"

"So you're just pushing him onto me!? You think that's gonna be the solution to everything!? Eh Oogushii-kun!? And it's your fault that you put expensive things where he can see them! If I take him home then we're gonna have _**two **_starving yatos! I'm fine with just keeping one!"

"MY NAME IS NOT OOGUSHII! And his little sister is there!"

"So?!"

"So, wouldn't Kamui-san listen to his sister more than the shinsengumi?"

Gintoki slowly nodded his head. That was reasonable enough since to yato boy is a siscon. He would most likely listen to Kagura if it comes down to it. Gin reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but it's only for one day and I expect to get more money for the food that's going to be lost!"

Hijikata gritted his teeth and said a hesitant "fine." It was better that Kamui stayed at the Yorozuya for the night until his subordinate comes with his ship. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do with the Harusame's higher ups. Not to mention their own higher ups.

Gintoki walked out of the shinsengumi with his surrogate daughter and her brother following closely behind. The latter watching his little sister in case the silver-headed samurai was planning to do something indecent. Gin sighed.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

A/N: Ch. 7 is done

Honestly, i'm pretty sure I rushed the whole "transformation" of Kagura coming back…I'm making her too emotional 4 her own good…..

New organization, more yato steroid powers, evil-cousin with badass name….what was I thinking….giving their cousin such a name?

Please give me name suggestions for something other than Murasame, or a different organization name. I'm begging you.

Til next time~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The extra 4 Gintoki's and Kamui's fight & their POV is up!

**Luna500, **yes! *squeals* oh the reactions Kamui will have in the next chapter xD yess 2 emotional 4 Gintama's whole charas,…. & **Iloveallanime16, **thx! At first, I didn't even think of putting Murasame in there, but I needed more plot and character development 4 Kamui & the rest and BAM I gave those 2 yato kids a cousin! xD. **ExtraCheeseCake, **haha, from ur reviews, u seem 2 be enjoying the story, & im glad that u like it so far ^^

Again, this is an extra 4 Gintoki & Kamui's battle & their point of view on the chapter. A little more insight on Kamui's thoughts while he was talking with Kagura.

I wasn't so sure how long it should be, but considering it's those two badasses, it should've been quick, and a little more detailed. & I didn't realize this until now, but Gintoki and Kamui were the only ones that got their correct yato xD….i feel so stupid xD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING GORILLA SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 7.5: The Other person's point of view sometimes tells more then it lets on

.

.

.

_Gintoki and Kamui looked at each other. "So," Gin started, "I guess we should take the one on the right?"_

_Kamui, with no idea what just happened, complied with his decision._

.

.

.

The silver-samurai and the older yato jumped out of the tree straight to Kyou. They pulled out their weapons and prepared to attack. Kyou looked up and skillfully blocked it by pulling out his red umbrella. The ground gave way slightly and formed a small crater from the density of the blow. Kamui was still smiling. _At least this one is a little more durable than the other opponents I fought_.

After the blow they attempted to land on Kyou, from then on, Kamui stole the spotlight. Gintoki wasn't even able to interfere. And if he tried, he always got Kamui's umbrella right next to his neck and a "Don't interefere" glare, smile, look, insane smile, etc. Every. Single. Time. So with nothing else to do, Gin left Kamui to beat Kyou into a pulp, but kept an eye on him just in case he killed Kyou. Kamui killing Kyou would put a dent in the money he was going to earn. Kamui killing Kyou would just make mayora yell at him up to the point where he couldn't hear. Kamui killing Kyou would result in a mad goose chase for him and Kamui if the other siblings survived. And he didn't want to take any of those chances.

Kyou looked beyond the words of recognizable. He looked hideous by the time Gintoki even caught a glimpse of him behind Kamui's shoulder. "Oi, Kamui."

He looked up to see Gintoki attempting to drag away Kyou. "What are you doing, Samurai-san?"

"We need him alive or else I won't get my money, and Kagura might be angry at us if we (meaning you) killed him."

"Oh."

Kamui slowly let go of Kyou's collar and proceeded to carry an unconscious Kyou on his shoulder. They walked towards the other pair. _I wonder if imouto-chan is alright._

They saw the two others arguing with eachother, and ran towards them. But after looking at their wounds, they quickly made a dash for them and got out the first aid kit from the tree. Gintoki quickly glanced at them. "You guys look like shit."

Kagura grunted. "That was because I did all the work Gin-chan."

"No, I did most of the work, and then China took over after sitting over there like a log." He pointed to the space that was near Gin.

Gintoki went to bandage Okita while Kamui bandaged Kagura. Gintoki whispered something barely audible to Sougo, "Did she go out of control again?" Gin remembered the time after the Yoshiwara arc. Shinpachi told the samurai what happened to Kagura after the glasses man was injured by Abuto. He trusted that Kagura would be able to control herself, but after fighting Sarutobi, the silver-samurai was still worried about his daughter figure.

"Yeah, Danna. What was that?" Okita inquired.

"That was Kagura."

"I know that already."

"Let me finish Souichirou-kun."

"Sougo desu."

"Whatever Sofa-kun."

"Sougo-desu."

Gintoki ignored him. "That was Kagura in her yato state. She loses control of it from some sort of trigger" The samurai looked around at the destruction of the area, "and goes on a rampage killing spree. It happened before, during the Yoshiwara arc."

"I don't remember that arc, Danna."

"That's because you weren't in it." Gintoki deadpanned.

* * *

**While Kamui was bandaging Kagura's wounds~~**

_Her wounds would be serious if she wasn't a yato. _"So imouto-chan, you got Sarutobi, didn't you?"

Kagura nodded her head. Kamui was still smiling. _She must have used her yato blood._

"I did it again." Kamui saw her clench both of her hands into fists.

He wasn't good at comforting people. And when he did, it would usually bring the opposite effect. But this time, he didn't hold any sympathy for her. No matter how much of a siscon he is, he didn't understand why his sister would not give in to her yato blood. It would bring her power and a great amount of wealth. "If he couldn't handle you sister dear, then he was weak."

She grimaced at his reply, "Heh, easy for you to say Baka-aniki."

"….Because it's better to be strong rather than being a weakling." _You wouldn't need to hold yourself back. Or protect anyone._

He saw her eyes trail to his hands that were covered in Kyou's blood. "Do you think you're strong?"

"Yes, imouto-chan." Why was she asking him this? Was it for self-assurance? He didn't understand what she meant by strong, but didn't say any further, knowing that he was plenty strong. She smacked his head. He rubbed the sore spot for a bit.

"Not like that, you baka." Kamui ignored her and kept bandaging her leg. He didn't see any point in this conversation. Looking at her resigned face, he patted her head.

"If you're strong, then you don't have to worry about pointless things." _If you're strong, you won't need to protect anything. If you're strong, you can go wild and destroy. And if you're strong, no one can hurt you._

* * *

A/N: I don't really know what to say about this chapter besides the fact that i had fun writing Kamui's thoughts

Originally, I planned to make the battle pretty long, but I just had 2 put Gintoki and Kamui, the two badasses in there (note the sarcasm). What the hell was I thinking? So I just made their fight quick and focused on their conversation with Sougo and Kagura.

I'm trying 2 update as fast as I can, my time has been occupied because I had 2 go pack, shop, or borrow clothes cuz im going 2 camp soon

im still thinking about how im going 2 set up ch. 8

Name changes 4 Murasame are still open 4 discussion!

Til next time~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ch. 8 is up!

**Luna500, **thx ^^ here is the long awaited chapter where Kamui discovers his little sister's living quarters xD, **Iloveallanime16, **thank u! & Kamui is a very complex person…at least 2 me he is… xD, **ahsoei, **yerp, Murasame is a good name 4 an organization, so I decided 2 rename Kagura's & Kamui's cousin Kazuma, **okitaco, **thank u 4 reviewing & im really glad that u like it

**Murasame's name has officially been changed 2 ****Kazuma**

DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 8: cramped closets and more outdated operation strategies

.

.

.

The three silently walked to the Yorozuya. An akward silence was constantly following them around. No one was willing to talk at the moment, with all the evil cousin thing going on and another secret yato-filled organization, there was only room for excitement (Kamui), annoyance (Gintoki), drowsiness (Kagura), and hunger (all). Gintoki slid the door to the Yorozuya open, and took off his shoes. The yato siblings repeated the action and put them on the side. Gintoki was very aware of those two at the moment, considering that he has Kamui in his apartment, and the fact that those two could put a dent in his well-earned money he got from the taxrobbers. Kagura yawned and stretched out her arms, "I'm going to bed uh-huh. You guys can use the washroom after me." She scratched Sadaharu's belly, who was waiting for her return (A/N: I totally 4got about Sadaharu O.O …I feel so cruel 2 that adorable dog ), and quickly walked to the washroom to take a hot shower and replace the bandages on her already healing wounds. The bathroom door closed with a silent click, and another silence filled the room. Gintoki grunted to Kamui and pointed a thumb at the couch. "You can sleep there tonight_**, and no late night snacks.**_" Gintoki emphasized the last part very slowly.

Kamui nodded his head in response and chirped, "Wouldn't dream of it." Although he had the usual smile on his face, one could tell that the vein popping out of his forehead said it all. _Damn, _he thought. Taking his mind off of the snacks, Kamui set his umbrella down and unbraided his hair while Gintoki brought him a spare change of clothes. Kamui looked at the clothes. They were the _**exact same **_as Gintoki's. He didn't know whether the fact irked him because he was wearing the clothes bestowed from the samurai he wanted to kill so much before, or if he should be pleased at the fact if he wore it, then Kagura would recognize him as Gintoki, or at least feel pleased with him…somehow. Either way, he didn't want to go out on the streets tomorrow with bloodstains all over his clothes (because Kamui punched Kyou a _little_ too much). He took the clothes out of Gintoki's hand and set it on the couch, waiting for his little sister to come out of the washroom so he could change. Gin went into his room to read the latest edition of JUMP that he missed.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the bathroom**

Kagura slowly peeled off her clothes and grimaced at her wounds. They were closing up, but they still looked ugly to her. _At least the bleeding stopped uh-huh. _She sighed and wondered what her rival was up to by now. Probably sleeping in the hospital wing of the shinsengumi compound. She resolved to go visit him for a bit when they leave for the shinsengumi tomorrow. After finishing her shower, she proceeded to brush her teeth and prepared to leave the washroom.

* * *

Kamui heard the washroom door open and saw Kagura in her Chinese-styled pajamas with a towel on her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "G'night Gin-chan, Baka-aniki uh-huh," and proceeded to open the closet door. Kamui sweatdropped and grabbed his sister's shoulder.

"Ano, imouto-chan, why are you climbing into that stuffy closet?"

Kagura looked at him with a confused look. "This is my room, you idiot." She shook his hand off of her shoulder, climbed into her room, and snored. And just at that moment, Gintoki walked out of his room and was about to go into the washroom when he was stopped by an iron grip on his shoulder. He suppressed a scream and looked behind him. Gin began to regret that decision, for what he saw was not Kamui. He was staring right into the pits of Satan's eyes. Kamui dragged him into Gin's room and had a look that was obviously read as "kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill."

"Samurai-san," He spoke with annoyance dripping out of his voice, his smile still on his face. "Why the hell is my dear imouto-chan sleeping in the fucking closet while you get a full room with a futon!?"

Gintoki began to sweat ferociously, seeing as there was no escape route to help him this time. He could only stare into the pits of hate that Kamui sent him. "Ah-well,-"

"I'm not hearing any of your excuses!" Kamui grabbed his umbrella at a lightning fast rate, and aimed it at the silver-samurai's neck as if he was waiting for this moment. Gintoki barely evaded that as he rolled over to the side and quickly stood up. The phrases "Die" and "help me" were continuously heard during the one-sided fight. Amongst the confusion, Kamui heard Gintoki cough out some words at a fast rate, "I'llgivemyroomtoKagurajuststopdestroyingmyapartment!"

Kamui lowered his umbrella, only making out a few words, "What?"

Gintoki cleared his throat and brushed dust off his clothes. "I said that I'll give my room to Kagura for the night so just please stop destroying my apartment. The old hag is going to throw me out if this keeps happening."

Kamui seemed to have been okay with that agreement. And so, he opened the closet door and found Kagura laying there, snoozing away. Kamui lightly shook Kagura awake, only to receive a punch in the face. He rubbed his nose in pain as Kagura opened her eyes and saw Kamui on the ground, clutching his nose. "Oi, Baka-nii, what do you want? And why do you have a nosebleed uh-huh?"

Kamui was still smiling as two tissues miraculously plugged his nostrils. "Imouto-chan, the samurai-san let you sleep in his room tonight."

Kagura rolled over and glanced at Gintoki and his disheveled appearance. He looked worse than usual. Kagura then faced Kamui, "I don't wanna, it's too big." She turned over and left Kamui in shock at what just happened.

"Umm, imouto-chan? I thought you wanted to have a bigger bed? Remember when you were little and you wanted to be like a hime-sama?"

Kagura grunted in response and turned back over. "Urusei Baka-aniki, I want to sleep, and that was a long time ago uh-huh. The closet is more comfortable than a futon."

Kagura closed her door and turned over. Kamui heard her snooze away as he was left in shock. After Gintoki secretly got out of the washroom, (A/N: When did that happen?! xD) he pointed his thumb towards the door and told Kamui to clean up as he took his bloody clothes to the washing machine.

By the time Kamui got out of the shower and rinsed the blood off of himself, the lights were already out and Gintoki was in his room sleeping. Kamui slowly slipped the clothes onto himself, set himself on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

_She didn't want him to leave. She didn't understand why he had to go._

"_I have no use for weaklings."_

Kagura woke up with a start. She took a few moments to calm herself down, and settle back into her blanket. But before she did that, she opened her sliding door and checked to see if Kamui was awake. The yato girl climbed out of the closet only to see her brother laying on the couch. His right arm was acting as a pillow for his head, and his left arm was right over his stomach. Kagura frowned at the sight. She later walked out of the living room, and came back with a blanket and a small pillow. She silently lifted his head up while putting the pillow where his arm was, and straightened out the blanket to put over his stomach. She thought she saw a small smile ghost over his mouth, but it was soon replaced with snoring. The yato girl silently climbed back into her closet and fell asleep, this time, leaving her door open.

* * *

**Morning**

With Shinpachi out on vacation with Otae, the three residing in the Yorozuya were fast asleep. Gintoki's snores could be heard from the living room, Kagura was hugging her pillow while muttering something about sukonbu, and Kamui was lying on his back, his arms outstretched and one of his legs hanging off of the bed. Thankfully, justaway helped them get up. Gintoki groaned as he heard the alarm sound. He sat up drowsily and looked at the time. 10:30. He felt some sort of hatred towards the justaway, and heaved a long sigh. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up." He paused to scratch his back and went to Kagura's sleeping area. He lightly shook her and received a punch in the face. "Gah—Kagura!" She sat up and looked out of the window. And then pulled the covers over her head as she laid back down.

"It's still early nmuh-huh."

"Early my ass! It's 10:30 now! Get up and wake up your mood swinging bro-"

"Shut up Gin-chan! A lady needs her sleep!"

"Then you can go sleep forever, you damn brat!" Gintoki was practically wrenching her from her bed. She punched him in the face again and he fell over. She was pissed, and then soon replayed the previous day's events inside of her head. _Ah, we have to meet with the taxrobbers today uh-huh. _Kagura looked at Gin-chan as he was getting up from the fall, and then walked over to the couch to wake Kamui up. Gintoki pushed two tissues in both of his nostrils as he muttered something about "Damn brats" and "kids these days" while going to the washroom.

Kagura walked over to the couch and took kamui's pillow away. The yato boy's head landed on the leather hard surface with a soft thud, and he slowly opened his eyes. He reluctantly sat up and looked at Kagura. "Ara, imouto-chan?"

"Get up Baka-aniki, we need to go to the taxrobbers den today." Her speech was slurred because she was still extremely tired from the night before. Kamui hesitantly got up, and waited for his turn to go into the washroom. Gintoki exited the washroom in his usual attire, and then Kagura entered.. In the meantime, Kamui was re-braiding his hair.

Gintoki was busy making breakfast by the time Kagura got out, in proper clothes and her hair covered by her usual hair ornaments. Kamui walked in to splash his face, brush his teeth, and change into his normal clothes.

Breakfast was eaten with a lot of food stolen from other's plates and bowls. The normal shit. After that, Kagura scratched Sadaharu's belly and told him to take care of the house, and then left with her baka-aniki on her left side, and her surrogate father on her right.

* * *

**Shinsengumi conference room**

Okita was stabbing a voodoo doll with Hijikata's picture on it. He was already healed enough to go walk around and what-not. Hijikata looked away in disgust, only to look back because of the appearance of a certain perm-head, and two red-head yatos. Kondo welcomed then inside. Gintoki and Kagura picked their noses simultaneously. Okita looked at Kagura and stopped stabbing the voodoo doll.

"Oi China."

She looked up at him. Honestly, she thought he would be in the hospital wing, not up and about. But this was Okita Sougo. He probably had some secret sadist healing powers or something. "What Sadist?"

He smirked, and pointed a thumb behind his back. "Thanks for last night."

Kagura felt a small pang of guilt, _But he deserved it anyway uh-huh. _She came to that conclusion and put a cocky smile on her mouth. "Heh, serves you right, Sadist!"

He felt slightly relieved at her answer. After last night, he wasn't sure if she was okay after all that yato transformations and an almost killing Sarutobi, plus the fact that she almost choked him to death, and sent him to the hospital wing after the fight. He refused to let his relief show, so he sent her a snort.

"We already talked about this with the other shinsengumi members, and Abuto-san," Hijikata pointed a finger to the figure that walked towards the group. "Is going to help us, since the Harusame higher ups made a compromise with the Bakufu."

_When did he get there!? _Everyone thought.

"So Mayora, what's the plan uh-huh."

"I had Yamazaki do some more investigating. Yamazaki."

The shinsengumi jimmy walked into the room with a salute, and sat down next to the vice-commander. He began to hand out several pieces of paper to each person in the room.

"The organization that China-san's cousin runs, is consisted of seven powerful yatos, including Kazuma-san, who is the strongest, and the yatos we captured. The other three, excluding the triplets, are Kage, Arashi, and Akatsuki. I found out that Murasame is an underground organization that is actually near the shinsengumi, which is why we weren't able to find them since we were looking for them at locations that were far away." Yamazaki paused to pull out a large map of Edo and pointed a finger at a red dot on the map. "This is the place where the organization is under."

Gintoki and Kagura took a look at it. "Oi, wait, that red dot- oh god."

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hijikata didn't understand their reactions.

"It's under the Yorozuya uh-huh."

.

.

.

Okita dropped his voodoo doll, Hijikata choked on his cigarette, Kondo was, well letting out a bowel movement, Abuto widened his eyes by a fraction, Kamui's smile cracked, and Gintoki and Kagura looked extremely soulless. _There was an underground association under the Yorozuya this whole time….and we didn't notice!?_

Once Hijikata recovered from the news, he coughed to get everyone's attention, and let Yamazaki leave the room. "Okay, so now we know that..." He paused, "We are going to plan a surprise attack in two weeks. Sougo and jou-chan will take on Arashi and Kage, the perm-head will take on Akatsuki, and Kamui-san will take on Kazuma. It's just like our last strategy. After Sougo, jou-chan, and the perm-head have finished off their opponents, they will support Kamui-san who will be fighting against Kazuma. Meanwhile, during the two weeks, Otose's snack shop will be off limits and the Yorozuya members," He choked back a sigh.

"Will have to stay here."

* * *

A/N: Ch. 8 is done!

I shall list the yatos working in Murasame from weakest to strongest: Arashi, Ryou, Kage, Kyou, Akatsuki, Sarutobi the II, and Kazuma

My allergies r killing me right now…

Shinpachi and Otae are going to be on vaca the whole time

I'll explain how Otose and the rest are going to handle this next chapter

I will not 4get about Sadaharu's situation

Til next time~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ch. 9 is up!

**Luna500, **ahaha thx xD anyone would be shocked 2 hear that a criminal organization would be under their house xD, **ahsoei, **yea, *sweatdrops* I mistook Otose's Snack shop 4 the cabaret girl's place ohohohoho xD thx 4 noticing xD, **Iloveallanime16, **thx!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Critiques r greatly appreciated

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 9: lotteries and sharing can go to hell

.

.

.

"_Meanwhile, during the two weeks, Otose's Snack shop will be off limits and the Yorozuya members," He choked back a sigh. _

"_Will have to stay here." _

_._

_._

_._

"WHAT!?"

Everyone was in shock. Sure it made sense that the shinsengumi would be safer to reside in since the Yorozuya has a criminal organization living under it. Literally. It just took a lot more strength to accept the fact that the people they will be living with for two weeks are the ones they hate the most. Abuto and Kondo were the only neutral ones about it, while everyone had at least one person they hated. For Kagura, it was Sougo, for Gintoki, it was Hijikata, and for Kamui, it was Sougo. Hijikata cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Since the shinsengumi is occupied by a lot of men, we need you guys to share a room with each other. So, to make it fair, we're going to draw lots." Hijikata held out a container filled with sticks. "The person who has the same color on the end of the stick as another person, is their roommate."

Everyone stuck their hand in the container and looked at the color on the end.

"I got blue uh-huh!" Kagura raised her stick high.

"I got blue too." Okita smirked and held his stick in front of her face. _I will torture her until she breaks._

Kagura grew wide-eyed and her jaw dropped. She then walked straight towards the mayo man and startled him by grabbing him by the collar. "Switch me Mayora. Switch me with someone else right now!"

Hijikata averted her angry gaze, "I'm sorry jou-chan, but it was a fair draw. Look around, everyone else is okay with their partners."

"That's because their partners are not sadistic police officers, yes!" She deadpanned. "I would rather sleep with my brother instead of the Sadist uh-huh!" She looked around to see Gintoki partnered up with Abuto and Kamui was partners with Hijikata. Kondo had to share a room with Yamazaki.

"Now, now, Chinaaa." He slung an arm around her and ignored Kamui's death glare. "It was a fair draw."

Gintoki and Hijikata looked at Kagura with pitiful eyes and simultaneously gave her a thumbs up. _Good luck. _If looks could kill, then Hijikata would have been dead by now.

"Mayora, if I turn into an M by the time the sun rises, I will rip off your ***** and feed it to Sadaharu!" She turned around and walked out of the shinsengumi compound.

Hijikata shuddered as Okita ran after her. "Oi China, where are you going?"

"Getting Sadaharu! He's sleeping in between us."

Okita clicked his tongue and decided to follow her. Hijikata looked around to see his roommate was gone. _Where did Kamui-san g-ah._ He saw Kamui observing Okita and Kagura from a tree, and whenever they were ten feet away from him, he would always find a closer place to hide and observe them from there. It continued until Hijikata couldn't see the three. The vice-commander sighed, _Ignore, Ignore, I don't know those people._

* * *

Kagura was walking down the streets of Kabukichou while bickering with Okita, who was walking next to her.

"No, tabasco sauce is better than the shit you call sukonbu. Are you sure your taste buds aren't malfunctioning."

"What the hell do you think I am? A machine!?" Otose, Catherine and Tama were traveling to the country to visit a friend, so the yato girl didn't bother passing by Otose's Snack Shop. Kagura slid the door to the Yorozuya open, "Besides, I have a much better taste than—Sadaharu!" Kagura ran past him.

"Sadaharu?" Okita didn't understand what she meant until he saw Sadaharu, lying on the floor with cuts and bruises all over his body. Something was wrong. Kagura seemed to realize that too, and carried Sadaharu towards the entrance of the Yorozuya.

"China, we need to get out of he-" That sentence was lost as three figures appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

This was bad. They were surrounded by three experienced men. Not to mention that they were all yatos. The large umbrellas and pale skins said it all. Two were blocking the door, and the other one was blocking the window. The one at the window approached them at a lightning speed and hit a pressure point on their neck, causing them to fall unconscious. He slung the two of them over his shoulder. "Akatsuki, I thought Kazuma-san's cousin was the only one coming." He spoke in a monotonous voice.

The one by the door scratched his head, "Either way, we should take the human, Kage." He paused and turned to the person next to him. "Arashi, throw the dog onto the streets."

"Roger that!" The shorter man of the three complied with a cheerful voice. He picked up the dog with one arm and threw him out of the window, "Gomen ne, little doggy, but Akatsuki's gonna kill me if I don't follow orders." His voice didn't sound apologetic at all as Sadaharu hit the ground with a painful whine. Once Arashi heard Sadaharu fall to the ground, he skipped towards the other two. _Wasn't Kazuma-sama supposed to have two cousins? Oh well, not my problem._

The three yatos left the Yorozuya and walked into Otose's Snack Shop. They circled around the area for a bit, and then stopped in the middle of the shop. Akatsuki peeled off a thin mat on the ground, and a secret door revealed itself before them. He opened the door and a long set of stairs were shown. Arashi walked down first, then Kage, and then Akatsuki, who put the thin mat over the trap door and closed it.

Kamui came out of his tree and circled the concealed trap door. His smile was long gone, and his eyes were open. "Imouto-chan has certainly gotten herself in quite a problem."

* * *

Kagura woke up in a bedroom. _Where the hell am I?_ She analyzed her surroundings. There was a large door in front of her, and a window on her left side. Shackles were placed on her hands and feet.

"You're finally awake China." Okita monotonously said. He was sitting up on the bed that was next to hers, and also had shackles on his hands and feet.

"Where the hell are we, Sadist?"

He looked around the room, "If I knew that I would've left a long time ago."

Then suddenly, the door opened and four figures came into the room. It was the three yatos that kidnapped them. Kagura saw another figure appear in front of them and growled. "Kazuma."

He smiled. "Yo, imouto." The doors behind him closed.

"**Welcome to the Murasame."**

* * *

A/N: doneeeee

Sadaharu is going to play a pretty big part in the story.

Kamui will use some of his magic steroid yato powers in the next chap

Description of the yatos working in Murasame:

**Kazuma **(the boss)

Appearance: Short red hair, blue eyes, 20 years old, same height as Kamui

Personality: Let's just say that he could be a stronger version of Kamui

**Sarutobi the II, Kyou, Ryou**

Appearance: light red hair, red eyes, 19 y/o

Personality: Don't really like being ignored, fighters, pretty happy and cheerful

**Akatsuki**

Appearance: Picture him as Morinozuka Takashi, and he has silver eyes. 22 y/o

Personality: Commanding, leaderish qualities, very calm most of the time

**Kage**

Appearance: Long, black hair, green eyes 20 y/o

Personality: Like a shadow (kage) he follows orders when they're given, and stays in the back of the group, doesn't talk much, and is extremely loyal to Kazuma and Akatsuki

**Arashi**

Appearance: Short, about as tall as Kagura, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes 14 y/o

Personality: slightly a sadist to animals (ex: scene with Sadaharu), very cheerful 24/7, always wearing a smile, chirpy attitude. the baby of the group


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ch. 10 is up!

**Iloveallanime16, **xD thx, **Luna500, **thx, well enjoy the chap! **Ahsoei, **Morinozuka Takashi (mori-sempai) is a character in Ouran Highschool Host Club (I think I pmed u on that right?), **ForgottenBlossom, **it's Kazuma cuz I was looking up japanese names that started with "Ka" since I wanted a name that matched with Kagura & Kamui, I did not yey it from Bishamonten's shinki (Noragami's Kazuma is wayyy 2 awesome 2 be in this fic xD)

Critiques are greatly appreciated

**After this chapter im going on a 2 week hiatus cuz im going 2 camp, & they don't allow laptops there, so expect me 2 be back with a chapter update on the 19****th ****or 20****th**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 10: Crazy yatos and marriage problems

.

.

.

Kagura let out a low growl as Kazuma approached her bed. Okita's eyes were focused on the yato. He looked like he was ready to kill someone when Kazuma picked up her chin and force Kagura to look at him.

"So imouto—"

"Don't call me that you bastard." Kazuma retracted his fingers before they could be bitten off by his cousin.

"My, my, imouto. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other and yet you give your cousin this kind of greeting?"

She scoffed, "Speak for yourself Kazuma." Kagura's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why the hell are you still alive?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Well, when uncle "got rid" of us and the organization, I faked my death and started to recreate the organization for the last six years at a place with the least suspicion. And that place coincidentally was—"

"The Yorozuya."

"Correct, imouto!" Kazuma chirped.

Okita looked at the two. "So, what do you need China for?"

Kazuma turned his gaze away from Kagura and focused his eyes onto Okita. Honestly, he completely forgot about the human in the bed next to his younger cousin's. But he could tell. The earthling in front of them was strong. _Interesting. _Kazuma walked towards Okita's bed, "Goody! I was waiting for imouto to ask that question, but you'll do."

"Just hurry up and spit it out Kazuma!" The vein on the yato girl's head was growing by the millisecond.

"I want you and Kamui otouto to join Murasame."

"Never." Kagura deadpanned. "First of all, I would never join the same thing my brother is joining. Second of all, I already have a proper job with a boss that doesn't pay me. And third of all, why me? I know I'm the beautiful heroine of Gintama and-"

"Don't get carried away China."

"Shut up Sadist. What's the use of making me join Kazuma?" Her voice lowered a bit as she waited for Kazuma to respond. He scratched his head.

"I want to take over the shogun's spo-"

"We already know that." Okita deadpanned.

"Now, now wait until I'm finished." Kazuma waved his hand in the air. "I want to take over the shogun's spot, and create a community filled with yatos."

"That's not surprising uh-huh." She muttered.

"Ah, but whatever the reason, you're still going to join the Murasame no matter what you think." Kazuma's mouth widened to a distorted smile that could've rivaled Kamui's.

Okita looked at him warily. "What do you mean by that?"

The smile was still on his face. "It means that imouto is going to marry me."

The room fell silent, and if the shackles weren't restricting Okita by now, he would've committed public murder right there. His eyes were glowing to a dangerous blood red as the Murasame leader popped those words out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Kagura was not happy about this. Not at all. "Oi Kazuma, has your brain exploded just now you damn idiot!? Why the hell should I marry you uh-huh!? NO, SCRATCH THAT! I'm _**not **_going to marry your sorry ass. And do me a favor and go to hell uh-huh!" Kagura has exploded. Okita has officially deemed that. This was ascertained as an even bigger hate than when she met up with her brother. And that was bad. The chains were slowly cracking apart as the yato girl was in rage. Kazuma whistled.

"Calm down imouto. It's true that we will need to marry, bu-"

"China's not the type of person you can handle, you pedophile. I'm the only person who can do that." His eyes were holding a hidden fury as he looked at Kazuma with a smug smile.

Kagura made a face at him. "It doesn't look like you're getting out of those chains you Sadist!"

"At least I'm using my brain, unlike some idiotic China monster over here." Okita retorted.

"You damn Sadist! Once I finish off Kazuma I'm gonna drown you in the river with him!" Kagura stopped breaking the shackles and held up a fist towards Okita. The shackles were pretty long, so they could exchange a few punches and sword swings if they wanted to.

He scoffed and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I doubt you can kill me, the prince of planet sadists."

Meanwhile, Kazuma and the other three yatos were standing in a corner, slighty shocked at the scene. They were in the face of danger, and yet they choose to bicker among each other. Kazuma put a hand over his mouth and lightly chuckled. _I was right to make her my bride. _"Now, now, children, let's not argue. We should sit down and talk peacefully." He evaded both of their fists before they could collide into his face. "And plus, I still haven't told you the whole story yet!"

Okita and Kagura looked up at him. "What do you mean uh-huh." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I want to marry you so we could rebuild the yato clan to its former glory. Yato women are extremely rare these days. And you are the girl who inherited Umibouzu's blood and has the potential to defeat the now deceased night king Housen, plus the fact that you single-handedly defeated Sarutobi, one of the most powerful yato's aside from me in the Murasame. Although, we should wait for a couple of years before breeding so you could develop some more." Kazuma chirped. "And we need you to use your yato blood."

Kagura scowled, the shackles were slowly breaking off, "I'm not going to be married off like this you bastard! I would rather marry Sadist instead of you! Where the hell are you thinking from!?" The shackles were extremely close to breaking. "And I don't give a shit about your organization and I don't even want to think about getting in bed with you!"

_Burn, _everyone thought.

Although, Okita was rather pleased at her previous statement.

"_I would rather marry Sadist than you!"_

_So China has finally fallen for me huh. _He smirked. _It's about time. _His shackles fell off and he threw a knife at the China girl, which she caught, and used it to break off her shackles. "Oi Sadist! How did you manage to get your shackles off?!" Both of them were running out of the door by now, passing random doors and turning to different hallways.

"Simple," He took out a pin that was in his pocket. "I picked the lock off the shackles with this. You honestly don't use your brain at all Chinaaa."

"Shut up Sadist."

They ran, and ran, and ran. But they always came back to the room they were trapped in. Kazuma and the others didn't even bother catching them because they knew they would get lost. The place was just too damn big. "China, change of plans. We fight our way through." It was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Agreed."

Both of them walked into the room where the four yatos were. "Isn't it about time you gave up imouto? Honestly, you won't be able to find your way ou—" A large, purple umbrella was thrown Kazuma's way and lightly grazed his cheek. He touched the bleeding area and licked the blood off of his hand. "I didn't expect you to come so soon." His smile wavered and then was set back into place.

A figure walked past the two sadists.

"Kamui."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter & more rushed than usual but I gotta get up early 2morrow & I promise the next time that I update, u will see kamui vs kazuma action!

I honestly don't wanna go to camp…..i wanna stay in my room and writeee *whines*

I greatly appreciate critiques

Its 1 in the morning and I am tired, last night I went 2 bed at 3 & woke up at 7:30…my day is going terrible

Til next time~


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ch. 11 is up!

So im finally back from camp & im getting accustomed 2 writing 24/7 now. Camp was really fun & we were outside and ran all the time. It was very tiring 4 a very unfit person like me…..but we sang a lot & I had a lot of fun.

**Forgotten Blossom, **ahaha it's alright, I was kinda confused on the "yey" xD, my camping trip was fun and I'm happy u enjoy my story! **SkyBlue24, **yasss xD kamui is coming! **Iloveallanime16, **it was in my mind 4 a while now, & I need kazuma 2 be a stepping stone 4 kamui's development in this story,, so I hope u enjoy their battle! It was quite hard 2 type up, **Luna500, **thx, kagura is the sassiest female heroine I have ever watched xD & thx about the camp & ur continuous reviews & support since the beginning of the story ^^, **The Eternal Diva, **ahaha im really happy that u like my story & the "Kamui ninja mode" xD, im always really happy that even this terrible story of mine can make someone happy ^^,! **Alert 1, **thx ^^ & im sorry 4 the wait, im going 2 go back 2 my usual routine now and update every couple of days! **Phxjkr88, **thx sry 4 the wait ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 11: Realization, confessions, and timing

.

.

.

Kamui walked up to Kazuma. His usual smile was still glued to his face. "It's been a while hasn't it, Kazuma nii-san?"

Kazuma's smile was practically identical to Kamui's. "It has indeed, I was going to invite you here as well but I didn't think that you would find this place so quickly." He chirped.

Kamui's smile grew dark. "Oh it was easy. I had a hunch that the base was here after you attacked my little sister and kidnapped her. And I overheard your conversation loud and clear. I'm fine with joining your organization if I can kill." He walked past Kazuma and retrieved his umbrella. The latter turned around only to see Kamui pointing his umbrella just a hair's breathe away from his face, with an insane smile.

"But," His voice reached a deeper level.

"I won't tolerate anyone deflowering my little sister."

For once, Kagura was actually slightly relieved that Kamui found them. Only slightly. They would've most likely been stuck inside the Murasame for a while, considering the complex interior structure of the underground organization.

Kazuma observed Kamui's facial expression. It was a perfect mask. Although he could still sense the large amount of anger radiating from his body. He brought a finger up to the tip of the purple parasol, and brought it down.

Hard.

They ground cracked where Kamui's umbrella was and formed a small crater. Kamui lifted up his arm, and twisted it back into place with two loud sickening cracks.

Kazuma whistled and brought his eyes to Kamui's. "My, my, Kamui-otouto, no need to get so angry. I thought you would be happy if Kagura was married off to a strong yato?" He paused to avoid the umbrella that was thrown behind him, which landed deep into the wall of the other side of the room.

"That's my decision to make, Kazuma!" Kagura was flaming up. Okita stood next to her, ready to fire his bazooka at him.

Kazuma was about to turn around to face his younger cousin, until he saw Kamui attacking him with his umbrella, which he cleverly blocked with his fists.

The other three yatos simultaneously flinched, and were about to lunge at Kamui. Kazuma raised a hand at them, "Don't touch him or imouto. They're necessary for out revolution. (A/N: Oh god, im making him sound like takasugi now O.o) Until both of you give in, I'll play along with you guys and fight Kamui-otouto. I need imouto unharmed. She's an important necessity." He dodged another punch from Kamui with a smile, a bullet from Kagura's umbrella with a jump, and a bazooka hit from Okita by doing a backflip.

"Oiii Kazuma, China's going home with us. Nii-chan can distract you while we run away and look for the exit." Okita deadpanned.

Kamui waved a hand at him. "Don't take too long earthling. I might get bored of this fight soon." He chirped. "And one more thing."

"If I hear any sort of abuse directed towards imouto-chan by you, I will personally package wrap your balls and feed them to the dogs."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Nii-chan." Okita attempted to sling an arm around Kagura's shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"We need to hurry up and run you damn sadist." She stopped for a second. "And don't you dare die on me baka-aniki! I still haven't forgiven you yet you bastard!"

Kamui raised a hand and made a salute position, "Roger, imouto-chan!"

Okita and Kagura ran out of the room, with Okita waving a hand at Kamui. Akatsuki gave Arashi and Kage a signal, and they surrounded Kamui. "You need to beat us if you want to even get ten feet near Kazuma-sama!" Arashi yelled. Kazuma walked over to a small corner and placed his umbrella by his feet. _I guess I'll give them their fun. But the result is going to be the same. I should salvage their umbrellas if their bodies aren't severely damaged._

The three simultaneously jumped at Kamui with their umbrellas' and insane smiles. Kamui's smile was still pleasant enough. He picked up his umbrella, and lightly chuckled.

"Try not to bore me."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Okita and Kagura**_

The two were running along the hallways of the organization; passing doors and turning different directions.

"Dammit." Okita cursed. "Why does this place have to be so long?" They turned right to another hallway. Both of them were gasping for breath by now. Kagura used her umbrella to help her sit down. They were far away enough to take a breather.

"Once this is finished, I'm going to beat Kazuma to a pulp if he hasn't died yet from Kamui!"

Okita plopped down on the floor. "Oi China, did you really mean what you said?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows, "About what?"

He smirked. "That you would rather marry me instead."

She scoffed and turned her face. "Don't get too cocky you damn Sadist! I said I would rather marry you than Kazuma!" The red blush that enveloped her face made him hide a smile.

Okita stretched, "Then I guess we should prepare the wedding." He used his mp3 player sword to help him stand up. "Let's see, there should be a cake filled with tabasco sauce, oh and Hijikata should be banned from it. We don't need his presence anywhere near us—"

"What the hell are you thinking ahead for sadist!? First of all, the cake should be made of sukonbu uh-huh!"

"Then I guess we should have Danna make two cakes for us then. Agreed?"

"….Agreed uh-huh."

They both tucked their weapons away and started running again. This time, they ran closer to each other.

* * *

_**Back to Kamui**_

The room was splattered with bright red blood. Three figures were laying on the floor, gasping for air. One figure emerged, covered in blood from head to toe, still wearing a smile on his face. "You guys weren't that bad as I thought." He turned to the other figure that was still standing in the corner, who wearing an identical smile to Kamui's. "Now is time for the main dish."

Kamui was enjoying this. And he wondered what color blood he would be seeing from his cousin.

Kazuma clapped. His claps resounded through the room like repeated bell chimes. "I'm impressed, Kamui-otouto. Not only that you managed to take them all on at once, you also managed to give them some time before dying."

Kamui grabbed his umbrella, which was lodged in Akatsuki's knee, "I believe everyone should have their final moments with at least a bit of reassurance. That's why I send the dead off with a smile."

Kazuma grabbed his umbrella, which was lying by his feet. "It would be a shame to kill you, but I need imouto, and I'll do whatever it takes to get her in my hands."

Both of them were in their battle stances, and then,

They clashed.

Purple umbrellas' were connecting with each other all around the room. The density of the hits were extremely powerful up to the point where sparks could be seem in the air. Kamui jumped up in the air and avoided a bullet from Kazuma. Both were wearing their bloodthirsty smiles; the gleam in their eyes were close to deadly.

Kazuma's smile widened. "You've almost become as strong as me when I was your age. But I'm afraid that my expectations of you were a bit overestimated." He shot more bullets at the yato boy, which Kamui dodged with great flexibility, and landed a kick on his arm. A series of loud cracks resounded through the room. Kazuma didn't even flinch at the attack that he received. Blood was seeping out of different places in his arm. He wiped the blood off and licked it, _Guess it's time to get serious. _

Kamui was about to land another kick on his face, until Kazuma grabbed his foot and threw him across the room. Kamui had the wind knocked out of him, and deeps cuts in his back from the debris. Blood trickled down from the corners of his mouth; he was thrown through numerous walls. Kazuma reappeared by him in a flash and used his umbrella to shoot his knee several times, which caused the latter to flinch in pain.

Kamui used his other leg to land a kick in Kazuma's side. It wasn't as powerful as his previous ones, but it was better than nothing. Yatos live their lives on the battlefield. It was either the strong that killed, or the weak that got killed. Kamui regarded himself as strong. He wasn't going to die here now. He still wanted to take more pictures of his little sister and kill the earthling that she was always bickering with.

Blood sprayed out from Kazuma's side. "I didn't know that you had that much strength left in you. After I sent you flying through that many walls of solid iron, I thought you wouldn't have that much strength left." He picked Kamui up by the collar and brought him down to the floor. "Ya know, Kamui-otouto, when you climb to the top, what's going to wait for you then?"

His eye widened only a fraction. By now, Kamui's smile was long gone. He never really thought of that before. He only thought about wanting to be strong. But after that, what else was there? He mentally scoffed at the timing. Just when he was about to be beaten down by his own cousin, he starts to wonder about things. Being strong was important to him. And yet, that ambition was being crushed easily by his relative.

"Since imouto and the earthling that's with her probably won't be able to find the exit, I'll take some time out of my schedule into teaching you a lesson. Ya see otouto, you should have large goals. Being strong doesn't cut all of it." He lifted his foot and steered it to land on Kamui's stomach. It made him flinch. "After you climb to the top, it's only going to be yourself. You and I may be similar, but there's one big difference." He paused.

"I'm strong."

Kamui was silent on the floor, contemplating his words, and waiting for the phrase that he always dreaded to hear.

"And you are weak."

He was still on the floor, blood was seeping out from different parts of his body. Was this how it was going to end? Him. Kamui, the almightly Harusame Admiral, defeated by his cousin. He was weak this whole time. Just when he finally realized that being strong wasn't about this, it just had to have this kind of timing. Even his own sister was stronger than him. And he was too stupid to realize that she was trying to help him. He kept pushing everybody away until he was almost isolated from all of them. Somewhere along the way, after their mother's death, he got lost.

_I don't want to die._

Kamui kept his eyes open and waited for the blow. Kazuma grinned and pointed his umbrella to Kamui's head.

"Be grateful, I'm sending you off with a smile."

_BANG_

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I have a few things 2 explain in this chapter

**When okita and Kagura were talking about their marriage cake stuff and the marrying convo & stuff. It means that they confessed 2 eachother in their own messed up ways. I suck at developing romance so it just turned into that. I didn't want 2 make them 2 ooc when they confessed**

Im really sorry that I rushed this chap a lot

Gintoki will probably be coming in next chap. Probably. I just feel like that samurai needs 2 have some spotlight

Til next time~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: ch. 12 is up!

**Iloveallanime16, **kamui's fate will be revealed in this chap, **Luna500, **glad u liked the chapter ^^, **Forgotten Blossom, **thx, it was hard to think of the confession since both of them are, well, awesome? I guess? I wanted 2 do it sometime later with a kiss and lots of sadist comments but the story kinda just flowed the confession into the chapter before. Thank god ur blackout has been lifted I have no idea how I'd be able 2 survive without internet for 6 days…u r a strong soul. I was at camp when that happened, but it only lasted a few minutes 4 me. Ahaha I remember in chap 12 when I posted in a section of the author's note that I just wanted 2 stay in my cave & write chapter 4 u lovelies out there…xD but camp was fun ^^

While I was writing this chapter, I realized that I totally 4got about the yato triplets xD, I already figured out something for them but I feel so guilty 4 4getting about them 4 some odd reason…..

Fun fact about this fanfic: Kagura still doesn't know that Kamui is a siscon xD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 12: Back-up

_._

.

.

_I don't want to die._

_Kamui kept his eyes open and waited for the blow. Kazuma grinned and pointed his umbrella to Kamui's head._

"_Be grateful, I'm sending you off with a smile."_

_BANG_

* * *

"Oi, you shouldn't drop dead yet, Kagura's waiting for you."

Kamui's eyes widened at the unexpected figure in front of him. "Samurai-san? How did you get here?"

He saw Kagura and Sougo behind the silver-hair samurai. By what he remembered, the moment went like this.

_~Flashback~_

_BANG_

_He saw a bokuto smack the bullet away at a lightning fast speed, followed by his red-headed little sister and the earthling fighting their cousin._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagura rushed to her older brother while Gintoki and Okita faced off against Kazuma. A blur of swords and an umbrella were seen in the background.

"My, my, imouto, you certainly have given me many surprises." Kazuma wasn't expecting them to come back, nor another samurai to appear in his hideout. Things were getting interesting. And interesting meant fighting more strong people.

Thankfully, Gintoki and Okita could hold their ground due to Kazuma being weakened by Kamui. She knelt down beside him and brought out a first aid kit that Okita gave her beforehand. She started to bandage his wounds. "Be thankful that you're a yato you idiot. If you weren't, then Kazuma would've killed you by now uh-huh." The yato girl was actually worried about her brother a great deal. She had a bad feeling come over her a bit, and then Gin-chan suddenly showed up, so they decided to assist Kamui. She was relieved that they were able to make it in time before the worst happened.

He was surprised. His little imouto was actually concerned about him. His goal about being at the top didn't matter as much as it did before. Right now, he had lots of time to spend with his little sister after this.

When she finished bandaging his wounds in haste, he stood up, and both of them went to fight Kazuma, who was having an advantage over Gintoki and Sougo. But that didn't stop the sadist duo from landing some good hits on him. Kazuma looked more battered then Kamui now. Kagura and Kamui went behind Kazuma and threw their umbrellas at him, which he successfully dodged, caught the umbrellas in midair, and sent it back to the siblings, who then caught it back and started blasting holes into the wall. Sadly, the silver samurai lost some of his hair while seeing a bullet just barely whiz by his face. "Oi Kagura! You damn brat! I know Gin-san is old because he has a natural perm, but that doesn't mean that you can blast a hole through my hair!"

"It's your fault uh-huh, Gin-chan!" Kagura hollered while landing a synchronized attack on Kazuma with Okita. They landed two powerful kicks on the side Kamui damaged, so that Kazuma would become weaker. And hopefully, they would be able to defeat him.

Gintoki muttered several curses under his breath before blocking Kazuma's umbrella with his bokuto. The density was even heavier than when Housen attacked him, and he was barely making it through. _Damn yato kids. _The numbers right now was four vs. one. Gin informed the other three that the shinsengumi and Sadaharu were waiting outside Otose's Snack Shop in order to take Kazuma in earlier, and to make sure that no one else has escaped. But from the three yatos laying on the ground, Gintoki knew that Kazuma was the only one in the organization right now.

The density was starting to make his knees crack as they bent slightly. Literally. They somehow worked out a plan using anime eye contact and super gintama telepathy just now to use Gintoki as a decoy to distract Kazuma, so Okita, Kamui, and Kagura could attack Kazuma and defeat him. But Gintoki could tell that Kazuma's bloodlust was raging right now. The wide, glowing eyes, and the insane smile gave it away. The silver samurai only hoped that they would hurry up with the plan already. Gin-san didn't want to die yet.

Ketsuna Ana was on tonight as a special guest after all.

It was really breaking him down. He knew that until Kazuma kept his full attention on Gintoki would be when the others attacked. It just took a hell of a long time for Kazuma to do that. What had seemed like ages of a test of endurance finally broke down. Just when Kazuma let his guard down completely, and also got caught up in the moment, Kagura jumped up in midair to shoot some bullets into Kazuma, which uncomfortably were lodged into his shoulder. That made him flinch. Okita appeared behind his and then flung his sword at him, which conveniently lodged itself into his other arm, making him let go of his umbrella. Kazuma clicked his tongue in annoyance and anger…and possible pain. He was losing. Badly. And there was no way out. The room inside had his opponents in it, and outside were the shinsengumi, waiting to arrest him. He hastily tried to pick up his umbrella. Before his fingers even grazed it, he was impaled by a hand.

Kamui's hand.

Once again, the stench of blood spilled everywhere as Kazuma fell to the ground. Kamui, despite having realization hit him in the last chapter, still had a lasting hate towards Kazuma, and a bad habit of killing. He smiled once again and said in a mocking tone while Kazuma was still awake,

"Be grateful, I'm sending you off with a smile, Kazuma nii-san."

Kazuma's eyes closed as he reached out his hand towards Kagura, not willing to accept the fact of dying. "I….was almost…..there…."

His hand fell down to the ground, and went still. Everyone sighed mentally or physically. What the sigh meant though, was their own business. Kagura wasn't surprised at her brother's actions at all. But she still felt a bit of sadness touch her heart when Kazuma died. After all, he was similar to Kamui, used to be kind to her whenever he and his relatives visited. Always playing with her and her baka-nii. And then, one day, he just…._changed_. She looked back at Kamui. Although he was slightly more different than before. Somehow, she could see that some of the walls that he put up crumbled down. Willingly. Okita looked at the other bodies in the room and uttered a small "Ah,"

"Oi China, Danna, nii-chan," They all turned to him.

"We need to take these bodies to headquarters, the Harusame higher ups want them dead or alive." He spoke in a tired tone. Today was quite a shock for him and Kagura. From being kidnapped, to executing a half-baked plan, and facing off against the nephew of Umibouzu whilst being unprepared, was quite a hassle. Even for Okita Sougo. He was glad that China was alright though, despite all of the cuts and bruises she received, there was nothing serious unless she opened up old wounds. He didn't show his relief. He instead let out a small sigh. It seems like Kamui did the same thing too, as he observed his sister for any injuries as she walked off with the silver samurai to the bodies.

"Dammit all," Gin complained, "Yato kids these days." Although his tone was rough about it, he picked up Arashi gently and easily slung him over his shoulder. Kagura did the same with Kage, also silently praying for them to herself. Kamui and Okita repeated the same action with Akatsuki and Kazuma, picked up their weapons, and headed out. Kamui stopped for a second, and his antennae twitched.

"By the way, where is the exit?"

Everyone looked at each other. _Oh shit._

* * *

A/N: I thought this was quite a short chapter than what I usually do….

Sry 4 the late update, I intended to post this yesterday but my family suddenly decided 2 drag me out for shopping, ugh….it was terrible

Im sorry if the battle scenes were 2 short, I suck at writing battles as much as I suck at writing romance (TToTT)

Im thinking of writing another story with Takasugi and an OC I made

I feel so tired nowww I stayed up 2 late last night (/-.-)/

Til next time~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ch 13 is up!

**Ahsoei, **yea, I needed 2 add some slight comic relief into that, or else the chapter would start seriously, and end seriously ;), **Luna500, **thx! It really struck me hard as to how I should write the battle scene. Honestly I made Kazuma such a powerful character in the story up to the point where he managed to defeat _Kamui. _But that to my horribleness at battle scenes, it worked out. I suck at writing romance despite how much I luv it *cries* hope ya like this chap!, **Iloveallanime16, **haha thx xD, oh poor Gintama staff, running into problems 1 after another xD, **Kagura-sama, **I'm happy that u like it & woa, Saudi Arabia, im amazed at the amount of people in this world O.O, ehehe & being late doesn't really happen that often ^^ thank u 4 looking 4ward 2 my chaps ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch 13: Sometimes when you're lost, it's better to go with the person who is the worst with directions

.

.

.

Gintoki didn't like where this was going. As Kamui just uttered those few words, everyone instantly turned to the silver-haired samurai. It's not like he knew the way back. All he did was enter the underground organization with mayora kicking him down, and the rest of the story just played out by itself as he ran in random directions. Honestly, he didn't even know where he was going, nor how he found his surrogate daughter and partner of the Sadist duo. It was purely by chance. And they happened to know where Kamui was.

If only they asked directions as to where they could get out before Kazuma died.

_Godammit_, Gintoki scratched his head. _I'm getting way too old for this. _

Everyone's eyes were still on him. It made the long, white hallway seem cramped and extremely hot. He then realized something, "Oi guys, how should I know where the exit is?! And why are you only looking at me!?"

"Gin-chan, I know for a fact Kamui has a bad sense of direction uh-huh." She paused to shudder as she remembered their past. Whenever they got lost, Kamui would always lead them in the wrong direction, and once, he accidentally led her to a den of yakuza. Of course, it ended with her papi saving them, and beating them up in the process, but it was traumatizing for her.

Kamui was a lost cause in cases of direction.

"And you're the only other person who came down here besides baka-aniki uh-huh."

Gintoki sweatdropped at her statement, and then started sweating, enough to fill dozens of buckets. "Er-well Kagura-chan, hear me out here ya know. Gin-san is getting old and-"

"Oi Danna, don't tell me that you just by chance found us, and you have no idea where the exit is." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

Each word Okita said has made invisible arrows stab his ass.

"As I thought Gin-chan, not only are you a useless employer with a natural perm, you don't even know where the exit to this godamned hideout is!"

"OI, WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME!? IT SHOULD BE YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR GETTING KIDNAPPED! AND WHY ARE WE BRINGING MY HAIR INTO THIS!? I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN WITH A PERM YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, _Danna._" Okita stretched his name out.

"W-well," A moment of silence overtook them. _D-dammn I can't think of anything! I have no choice but to hand it over. _"K-Kagura-chan, since you're the youngest, shouldn't you be thinking of how to get us out?" He saw her sprout a thoughtful look. The other two gave the silver-samurai a glare. Unlike Kagura, they knew that he didn't want to carry the responsibility of getting them even more lost.

"Well," She walked to the end of the hallway, where the hallway split into two paths. "If it's like this, shouldn't we do this?"

They looked at her with confused looks. She pointed her finger at the first hallway.

"Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Moe. I GOT THE ONE ON THE LEFT!"

"Ah, wait China!" _Damn, not this again. _He followed her and turned a left on the same path.

This was strangely familiar to the two left in the hallway. Kamui was baffled as to what just happened, but still retained his smile. "Ano, what just happened?"

Gintoki sighed and scratched his head. "Ahh, I don't care anymore. Oi, you siscon, we're taking the one on the right. In times like these it's best to split up so we can narrow the exit route possibilities."

Kamui looked at Gintoki in amazement. "Samurai-san, I didn't know that you were smart!"

"Oi, somehow I don't think that was a compliment!" A resigned look took over his face as they walked the opposite direction of the two little sadists. Kamui's eyes narrowed as he thought about the earthling and his sister.

Obviously, Kamui was worried about his little sister being with a jackass wash up of society. But he hadn't tried anything serious….yet. And if he does, his siscon antennae will go off, and he will find Okita and give him the gruesome death he deserves.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Okita and Kagura~**_

They kept walked for what seemed like thirty minutes already, and whenever they came across two different directions, everything would be decided with "Eenie, meanie, miney, moe." Honestly, both of them were tired and annoyed at this.

The place was just too damn big.

"Oi China, if we don't get out of this, let's find Danna and kill him for this."

She nodded her head as they continued running. "I don't plan on dying here yet. I still have a lot of things to do."

"I doubt that China, seeing that all you do is lounge around the couch all day. Do you guys even get job requests?"

"Yes we do you idiot! We're more useful than you at least!"

"I wonder about that." He muttered. He was bored from all of this running and turning. Can't they just find the exit already? A light bulb went off. It wasn't going to help their current situation at all, but it was for passing time and relieving boredom. Sadists tend to get bored easier than normal people. "Ne China, let's make a bet."

She listened intently, interested in the game this time.

"Whoever finds the exit first gets to have the other person do whatever they want for a day." He had plans for her, and he assured himself, confident that he was the smarter one of the duo, that he would win this.

One could only wonder what dirty thoughts he was thinking of.

She smirked, this wasn't going to be an easy task, considering that they were in the foreign hallway of holy fucking nowhere. But the image of the Sadist begrudgingly kissing her feet made her feel adrenaline surging in her veins. She would be the one to find the door and make the Sadist go down onto his knees!

"Deal."

* * *

To Okita, it wasn't really a surprise that she lost. He watched as the China girl sulked while hugging her giant dog. Gintoki and Kamui found the exit by chance long before they did. While they were searching for hours, they made it out in a matter of minutes because of a couple of guessed turns from Kamui.

Lucky bastards.

Okita, on the other hand, he spent a dreadful three hours with the China girl. He remembered how he found the exit by blasting a hole through the wall. In other cases, that would be considered cheating, but it was a golden chance for Okita. And Kagura's umbrella ran out of ammo. Either way, their bets always had some form of cheating from Okita or Kagura. After he exhausted his bazooka by blasting through the last wall, he found a set of small stairs leading to Otose's snack shop, and he was met with a bunch of shinsengumi men, waiting for their return. Not to mention that it was already nighttime.

He and Kagura handed over the rest of the Murasame's yatos to Hijikata, and went off to their separate parties. Gintoki was pestering the Gorilla about wanting his paycheck, Kamui was following Kagura around secretly like a baby duck, and Kagura was scratching the now bandaged Sadaharu's belly. The dog was practically slobbering all over his owner's face.

After a few moments, everyone left Otose's Snack Shop, and went back to the shinsengumi. Hijikata made the yorozuya staff, Kamui, Okita, Kondo, and Abuto (who just arrived), sit down in one of the conference rooms. "The Harusame higher-ups with be taking the Murasame organization's yatos from the shinsengumi. Abuto-san," He made a hand gesture towards the old yato next to him, "will be taking them, and Kamui-san will also go back to the Harusame as the Admiral."

Kagura stared at Kamui. She knew that this was coming. He wouldn't be here forever.

"Actually," Abuto started. "The ship that was lent to me broke down while landing. It's going to take a couple of days if we're going to fix it. I hope you can bear with my baka danchou for a few more days."

Hijikata agreed to Abuto's statement with a nod of his head. "This meeting is dismissed. Good work guys."

Everyone dispersed. Gintoki, Kagura, and Sadaharu went back to the Yorozuya, Kamui and Abuto went back to their ship, and the shinsengumi captain, vice-commander, and commander went to their rooms. The futon felt like a luxury after everything that had happened. Okita could barely sleep. He was excited for tomorrow. And he had so many things that he wanted China to do for him. Like wearing a-

* * *

Gintoki and Kagura finally arrived at the Yorozuya. Of course, Kagura fell asleep on the way. He heard her lightly snoring as he carried her in a piggy-back ride. He smiled at his surrogate's daughter sleeping face.

He closed the door after Sadaharu came in, and tenderly laid her down in her room, aka the closet. Sadaharu flopped down next to her and started snoozing away. Gintoki looked at his family figures and scratched his head before cleaning himself up, and flopped down into his own bed.

* * *

_**1:00 A.M**_

Kagura woke up to someone who was constantly poking her shoulder.

"Imouto-chan, Imouto-chan."

She stared at his face, then rubbed her eyes,

And went into the washroom.

Kamui sweatdropped at her actions. He only wanted to check how she was doing. He was expecting her to yell, scream, or even slap him and call him a pervert. But all she did was go into the washroom and clean herself up.

He saw her come out-fresh, and in a pair of bunny print pajamas. Her shoulder-length hair was let down as she put her dirty clothes into the laundry.

"Ano, imouto-chan?"

She looked at him. Her eyes were half open. "What."

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see with your own eyes Baka-aniki? I'm filthy, I needed to clean myself up before I get my bed dirty uh-huh."

"Oh, I see."

They stood in silence.

"Do you wanna talk?" Kamui made a gesture with his hand that pointed out of the door. He was still smiling. "Outside?"

Kagura silently nodded in agreement.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, writers block is hell

So this chap is finally done

Next chap will be about their talk, then the chapter after that will be the day Okita and Kagura spend their time together

There's really not much to say in this chaper's A/N

Til next time~


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ch 14 is up!

**Iloveallanime, **ikr xD Kagura and her decisions, **Luna500, **thx ^^ the talk between Kamui & Kagura is going 2 be pretty decent, at least in my opinion, & don't worry, the next chapter will be showing okikagu & that good stuff xD

Sry im pretty late with this chap, I decided that yesterday would be a designated summer reading work day. So I spent the whole fricken day typing a summary 4 a book. But since im the procrastinator of hw, half of the time I was listening 2 vocaloid songs & watching anime…..damn…..but the good thing is that I got to finish my work….around 10 pm

Just a couple more chapter until this story is over, & then I'll be starting a new story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 14: Because we're siblings

.

.

.

The two siblings stood in silence outside on the balcony of the Yorozuya. It was just like the conversation that Kagura had with Okita. Quiet. Very quiet. But the silence was strangely comforting. It even dared her to fall asleep, but she strained her eyes to open to stay awake. Kagura turned to face her brother, his usual expression still intact, and his eyes focused on the star-filled sky.

"Do you remember, imouto-chan? When we were little."

She knew what he meant. She turned her head to look at the sky as well. Her eyes fluttered closed as she thought of the smell of rain at her home planet. It was an everyday thing that she experienced, and grew tired of. Soon, she just detested even looking at the sky. But that changed when her brother brought her out one night when she was sleeping. She remembered when he lightly tapped her shoulder, and put a finger to his lips so that their parents wouldn't find out. His large hand was leading her outside, and what she saw soon changed her opinion of the sky. It was a beautiful midnight blue, and there were the rare sight of stars decorating it. The sun that she loved so much, but was out of her reach was unattainable. But at least she found something about the sky that she could enjoy. It then became a habit for the siblings to sneak out at night when the clouds cleared up, bringing blankets out and enjoying the silent comfort of each other until they fell asleep.

"I thought I said that we should stop talking about the past uh-huh."

"We're thinking about the past imouto-chan. Not talking."

Kagura clicked her tongue in annoyance and rubbed her eyes. "There's no more stars to look at anymore Kamui, so why are you bringing this up now uh-huh?"

Kamui kept on smiling. "Ne, imouto-chan, what will you think of me once I reach the top?"

What was the point of talking about this now? Kagura thought that her brother's will was set in stone once he left their home planet. To think that this would be the day that his goal would waver. It's like imagining her father with real hair. It was all a mystery to Kagura. But either way, her answer was clear.

"I don't know."

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"I don't know uh-huh."

Kamui wasn't really shocked at her answer. But what really shocked him was the upfront tone she used. Like she was confident that she would handle all of this in the future. But it didn't seem like this was the end of her answer. Kagura kept looking up at the skies.

"I don't know what happened to you when you were fighting Kazuma, but I think it's lonely to be at the top. I know you're not going to be around here forever. But we're siblings, yes. So leave it to your little sister to comfort you when there's no one else left uh-huh. I'm pretty sure Gin-chan, Sadist, and the others will join in too uh-huh."

"I see." Kamui uttered. That was the end of their conversation. It wasn't really that long. But it was long enough for both of them.

He chuckled and patted Kagura's head gently like he did when they were little. Strangely, she didn't do anything but accept the hand that was on her head, and shifted a little closer to her brother.

They continued to stare at the stars until morning came up.

* * *

**5:00 a.m.**

Gintoki opened his eyes and groggily got up. A sick sensation was about to explode as he went to the bathroom to puke his guts out. _Ah, I shouldn't have drank the strawberry milk that was under my bed. Now I have to brush my teeth again._

He wiped his mouth and exited the washroom. The silver samurai's eyes darted to his surrogate daughter's room only to find it empty. "Are those two still at it?"

He quietly walked to the balcony and sliently sighed at the scene before him.

Kamui and Kagura were both fast asleep with their backs to the wall. Kagura's head was on Kamui's lap, and the latter's hand was draped lightly over her head. Kamui's head was tilted forward, his other arm resting on his lap.

Gintoki scratched his head again and trudged back inside, only to come back out with a blanket and an object in his hand. He put the object on the ground and draped the blanket over the two siblings and then picked the object back up.

_Click_

A few seconds later, Gintoki felt a smile. Yes, a smile, draw holes into his back. "Samurai-san, take good care of my little sister. And also one more thing." He paused.

"Send that picture to me."

Gintoki smirked and muttered a small "Alright" and went back into the apartment to get some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**10:00 a.m.**

Kagura woke up in her closet. She remembered that she woke up at around 7:00 and discovered her head lying on Kamui's lap. The most common thing to do was scream at the time, but Kagura took out a marker out of nowhere, and started drawing on Kamui's face.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Of course, being Kagura, she dragged Kamui inside and threw him onto the couch before going back to sleep.

She looked around the room with her eyes half closed, and fell back to sleep.

It was a very lovely morning. But of course, this is Gintama. There always has to be something that goes wrong.

_BOOM_

Gintoki woke up with a start and bolted out of the room to where the noise came from. Kagura immediately slid her closet door open and covered her nose. "Oi Gin-chan! What is this awful smell uh-huh!?"

She rushed to the site of the smell, now fully awake, only to see Gintoki fanning out the flames on what used to be their kitchen, and Kamui holding a tray of god-knows-what-has-been-on-there. The pink apron that he was wearing was all ripped up and had burn marks on it. The black lines on his face that spelled out "IDIOT" were there for a good reason.

A very lovely morning indeed.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of cleaning, rebuilding, and re-sanitizing the kitchen, the three heaved out a sigh. Gintoki and Kagura glared at Kamui. Gin then faced Kagura. "So I guess bad cooking runs in the family."

Gintoki saw a fist, then the face of Satan.

* * *

Kagura and Kamui heaved the unconscious Yorozuya boss onto the couch. The yato girl then went into the washroom, changed her clothes, and was halfway out the door when Kamui suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Ano, imouto-chan? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet up with Sadist uh-huh." She deadpanned in an annoyed voice. Time seemed to freeze for Kamui. He felt her shake her arm out of his grasp and heard the door close with a soft _click._

One can only wonder what he was about to do next.

* * *

A/N: next chapter will be Okita's & Kagura's day 2gether

**When Kagura says "There are no more stars to look at anymore", she was talking about the past experiences that they have had together are…well, in the past now.**

I'm 100% sure that u guys will know what Kamui will do next chap

Til next time~


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ch 15 is up!

1 more chap left until this story concludes itself

**Iloveallanime16, **ahh the kamukagu sibling fluff xD just can't get enough of it, **Luna500, **yes, here is ur long awaited chapter of okikagu in a sweet, and yet sadistic bundle of love & hate xD ^^, **kagura-sama, **thx, & Saudi Arabia does sound like a faraway place xD, & don't worry, after this story is over, I intend 2 write another gintama fanfic, **heiku san, **thx! Hope u enjoy this long awaited chap, cheers xD

If u guys r wondering if they're together from the confession during the Kazuma arc, they confessed 2 each other, but are still at the stage of more-than-friends but less-than-lovers. I feel like I was extremely vague on that topic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 15: Love and Hate are very similar

.

.

.

The yato girl begrudgingly walked to the shinsengumi compound, her trusty umbrella shielding her petite figure from the sun. It was a great day. Birds were chirping, kids were laughing, Gin-chan was winning in pachinko. But this was not her lucky day.

It was the day that she could kiss her days of being a sadist goodbye. Today was going to be the day where she would be forced down by the Sadist…and converted into the cursed sadist planet religion of being an M.

She silently cursed under her breath as she arrived at the tax robbers den. The shinsengumi members were already used to, and fearful of her presence since the mission before, and the times where she would naturally come bursting into the place with a score to settle with their captain. She spotted the anpan man, who naturally waved to her and pointed to Okita's room, indication that he was in there. After that he bowed to Kagura, and then left with a new piece of anpan in his mouth.

She slowly walked to his room, and slid the tatami doors open. What she saw made her widen her eyes in surprise. She attempted to hide a snicker.

If only she brought Gintoki's camera.

The Sadist was sleeping soundly in his futon. His disheveled hair was the only thing she could see whilst the rest of his body had seemingly disappeared into the blanket. She snickered once again while pulling out a black marker (which was also the same one that she used on Kamui), and silently walked to the right side of his futon. Her hand was inches away from peeling off a part of the blanket to reveal his face. She grabbed it,

And then a hand pulled her down.

"GAH, what the hell!" She flailed her limbs around as the other person in the blanket smirked. Okita sat up and grabbed both of her wrists. He brought her down to his eye-level, His razor-like voice cut through the air like a knife.

"I should be the one saying that. What the hell are you doing in **my **room? Care to explain, China?" He smirked again. "Don't tell me you're this desperate to—"

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING UH-HUH!?" Before she was about to punch him in the face, she heard a _click_ and felt something on her wrists.

"Our bet."

Yep, that cursed bet that she had forgot about. If only her umbrella had more ammo, then she could've found the exit before the sadist. Those two words brought her back to reality. She saw the sadist rub his eyes, and slowly get up.

"Wait here China."

Kagura sat on the futon, dumbfounded by what had just happened. He left the room, only to come back ten minutes later, fully dressed in his shinsengumi uniform, and listening to music coming from his mp3 sword. "Let's go eat."

"Oooh food!" Kagura exclaimed and followed him out the door. In her excitement, she broke out of the handcuffs that chained her wrists.

* * *

"So,"

"Mhm."

"How the hell did we end up here!?"

Both of the two Sadist were sitting on a bed.

**In a love hotel room.**

"Don't ask me China," He drawled her name out. "This was the closest thing to convincing that girl other than _that_."

Kagura sighed. Of course, this just _had_ to happen. How in the world did they end up in a love hotel when they were just going to get food!

"But we had to convince her like this, yes?!"

"Oi, Oi, let's have a flashback moment and see what brought us here again if it's so hard to believe." He deadpanned. Meanwhile, Kagura's face grew bright red at the memory of it.

_Flashback:_

The two sadists were steadily walking to the ramen shop while saying colorful language to each other. Both of them were trying to outwalk one another.

"China, just so you know, I'm not buying food for you. If I try to feed you, you'll tear a hole in my wallet." Okita deadpanned.

"Urusei sadist, if I ate from your wallet, I might as well be using the hard-earned money that poor civilians gave you uh-huh."

"Well at least I can afford more than you. Do you guys even keep up with your re—"

"Sougo-kun!" An unfamiliar woman interrupted their conversation as they stopped to turn to the direction of the voice.

"Oi Sadist, who is that woman uh-huh?" Kagura whispered. Pure curiosity lacing her voice, and a bit of annoyance. Her grip on her umbrella tightened. But of course, she didn't let Sougo find out.

"One of the whores that was with me during the Host arc with Madame. (A/N: LET'S PARTY! XD) Damn, didn't know that she was still in love with me."

Kagura scoffed. "The only thing that's good about you is your goddamn bishounen face."

"Well China, I didn't think that you would be interested in me that much." He smirked.

"Who's the _little _girlwith you _Sou-chan_?" The woman asked. Her kimono way too short for her own good, and way too tight for her. The pink and purple kimono emphasized her curves and exposed her cleavage a _bit _too much. Sougo grimaced at the sound of his name on the woman's lips. Only his aneue was allowed to call him Sou-chan.

Kagura fumed at the woman's statement. "And who's the _slut _wandering around uh-huh? And what kind of taste do you have in _this_?!" She pointed a finger to Sougo, who was quietly observing the _friendly _exchange. "He's a fucking sadist who is capable of turning you into an M!" Although she didn't like the woman, it stood against her policy just to let someone turn into an M by being near Okita.

No one should experience the pain of turning into an M. Nor should she want to know about it.

"Hah? What do you mean? Sou-chan was really nice to me during the host arc!" She huffed at the China girl's _nonsense. _"Sou-chan said I was special, so I'm technically his girlfrie-"

"What are you talking about? First of all, I didn't say anything about dating a _slut, _unless you want to be punished with lots of _toys_." His smirk sent shivers down the woman's spine. "And I already have a girlfriend."

The woman's eyes widened, "What!? Who?!" She then turned her eyes to the confused Kagura. _No way. _"Don't tell me that it's that brat over there! This is outrageous! I refuse to believe it unless you show me _real_ proof!" She then smirked, obviously thinking that there was no way that those two were dating. She won this round.

Or so she thought.

"You want to see proof?" He stopped to grab Kagura's arm, who in turn was startled,

"What the he—"

"I'll give you proof."

He spun Kagura around and landed a chaste kiss on her lips. Time seemed to stop for Kagura. It wasn't her first kiss. She had kissed one boy who she did radio exercises with as a "practice test". She was, after all, at the age of thinking about love despite how dense she was. But she didn't think that a kiss from the Sadist would be…warm. As cheesy as it sounds in many other shoujo mangas, she felt a growing warmth spread inside of her. But Kagura, as much as their feelings were mutual, still felt unprepared for the unexpected moment. Before she could break away from Sougo (and add several curses on her part), he forced her mouth open with his tongue and started exploring it, obviously taking advantage of the situation and his own desires. He heard her let out a silent moan as she slowly gave into the bliss. Sadly, the moment was short-lived since it would be a problem for a police officer to be seen committing public indecency.

The woman from the host arc stood there, shocked at the moment. _N-no way. I refuse to believe this!_ "I don't b-believe this! This is a trick Sou-chan! I want more proof!" She pointed an accusing finger at the two as they broke away from each other.

"You still want proof?" Okita sighed and grabbed Kagura's hand, and then walked away to the nearest love hotel there was, much to the host arc woman's shock and utter disbelief. But thankfully, she finally gave up and left.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Kagura was still as red as a tomato whilst Sougo smirked at her reaction.

"So, what should we do now?" Kagura said after her red cheecks subsided into a faint shade of pink.

Okita shrugged. "Sleep." It was about time for him to take a nap. Although he would love to torture his China girl. Yes, _his _China girl, his sleep schedule consisted of constant naps which were top priority. Plus, there was a bed.

Nothing indecent about it.

He kicked off his shoes and took off his shinsengumi jacket while at the same time, getting his mask out of his pocket and putting over his face as he flopped down onto the bed and pulled the covers over. Kagura followed his lead, since her sleep schedule was spent with constant naps as well, and she was still left with a strange feeling inside of herself that refused to go away ever since the damn sadist kissed her.

_Maybe sleeping it off will help uh-huh. _She thought.

The China girl climbed into the other side of the bed after kicking her shoes off, and then went into the covers, slightly shifting closer to the Sadist, partly because she was practically on the edge of the bed. She silently shifted her body until it was right next to Okita's.

"What are you doing China?"

"…..It's cold…uh-huh."

Although the latter made that statement, there were no air conditioners.

And both of them knew that.

* * *

Okita woke up first. It was most likely nighttime by now, judging by the ticking clock hanging on the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed in the soft scent of shampoo coming from his pillow…..or what he thought was a pillow. His eyes snapped open with a start and soon found himself to be in a very troubling position. Kagura had her back facing against Okita. His arms were encircled around her waist, while his face was buried in between the nape of her neck. Even though his mind was trying to force him out of the bed right away, his body stayed put. They were considered lovers right now, so things like this wouldn't be considered indecent….right? Trying extremely hard to resist his urges, he peeled the covers off of him, and then turned to shake Kagura's shoulder.

"Oi China, wake up. Oi." He sighed. She wouldn't budge at all. A light bulb then went off in the sadistic section of his head. He leaned down and gave her another french kiss, tongue and all. Kagura woke up with a start, and turned bright red while punching Okita in the face.

"OHRAA! YOU DAMN PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Are China? We're dating right now so this should be natural." He smirked at her.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and proceeded to go back to the Yorozuya with the Sadist, giving him one last hit to the gut.

The sadistic couple were at the Yorozuya. Okita stopped and gave Kagura another quick, but savory chaste kiss before letting her go up the stairs to the Yorozuya. He saw that she was blushing a bright red. Even the prince of planet sadists couldn't help but feel warm.

* * *

Kagura opened the door to the Yorozuya, and found Gin reading a letter that Shinpachi sent them about their trip and all that other stuff to most likely make them jealous. Gintoki looked up from the letter and saw Kagura desperately trying to hide her blushing face while making a run for the washroom. "Oi Kagura,"

She stopped in her tracks.

"Just so you know, sex is banned until you turn eighteen. God knows what your bald dad is going to do with me once he finds out." He smirked.

"….Baka Gin-chan." Another deep shade of red took over her face.

Gintoki let his lips curl up into a smile. He walked over to Kagura and patted her head. "Make sure he takes good care of ya."

Kagura blushed a bright pink as she felt comfort from her surrogate father's hand.

"He will uh-huh."

* * *

Hijikata saw Okita enter the entrance of the shinsengumi compound, in a surprisingly good mood. Despite Okita's constant emotionless poker face, he saw the flicker of light through his eyes before it was covered up by his usual bored, poker face.

_Ah, it must be her._

The mayo man stopped Okita in his tracks. "Sougo, you should cherish your partner. I-I wasn't able to do that to Mitsuba because I was a coward." He scratched the back of his neck. "So I hope you'll be happy."

Okita widened his eyes mildly in surprise, and then shadowed them with his bangs. He hid a small smile. "I plan to do that even without you telling me so, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata watched Okita walk away. He lit a cigarette and let out a rare smile. "Heh, kids these days."

* * *

Okita proceeded to walk to his room. He then turned to a tree near his room and smirked sadistically. "I know you followed us the whole time, nii-chan."

Kamui jumped out of the tree he was in and landed with a soft "thump" onto the ground, "My, my, you're quite perceptive for an earthling."

"You're a siscon after all." The sadist deadpanned.

A vein popped on Kamui's head. "I am not a siscon. I just love imouto-chan with all of my hea-."

"That makes you a siscon. You kept following us around. And for your information nii-chan, China and I did nothing in the hotel." Okita deadpanned. Even he didn't want to start a fight with the yato brother right now. And the fact that a hit from the Harusame admiral would be considered certain death.

If not death, then a lethal blow. Very, very lethal indeed.

"I know you wouldn't do that to imouto-chan." _She's too precious to both of us. _"And," Kamui's smile wore off. "Take care of her."

A moment passed. Once Okita's shock wore off he smirked at Kamui. "I'll make her the happiest person in the world nii-chan."

He could tell that Okita was being serious, despite his smirk. The yato boy put his smile back on again. "I'll settle with that answer for now. But if you make her cry, or inflict any sorts of harm toward my little sister, be it rape, physical, or convert her into an M, I will find you and make sure the only thing left of your existence will be your balls. And I'll put them on display in my room."

With that, he left Okita to go back to his ship, and fly back to outer space.

Okita scratched his head and then proceeded to go to bed.

_Now there's only the wedding to plan._

* * *

A/N: DONE!

1 more chapter left!

okikagu fanservice 4 u all xD

Im sorry for the late update. I 4got about the chapter cuz I picked up an old hobby of playing pokemon on my 3ds xD no joke there

When Okita says "This was the closest thing to convincing that girl other than _that_." He meant that _that _was their kiss.

Til next time~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Last chapter is up!

**Luna500, **thx & yea, there is the wedding, **Iloveallanime16, **thx! ^^, **Kagura-sama, **thx ^^ okikagu all the wayyy xD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT GINTAMA IT BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI

Enjoy~

* * *

The Banana Split Formation

Ch. 16: All is well

.

.

.

(7 years later)

"Congratulations you damn brats. May you enjoy the curses of legal matrimony. Now by the power vested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gin spoke in a monotonous dead voice as if he didn't want to be there. Their officiant quit because he experienced food poisoning. Gintoki didn't even know if he was doing this right. Hell, was he even doing this legally? He was the boss of the Yorozuya, the odd jobs freelancers. So that means he could take on this job too, right?!

Having already done this many times in bed before (unbeknownst to everyone else), the two tenderly kissed each other on the lips as the crowd of people cheered for them. The bridesmaids, Tsukuyo, Otae, Sacchan, Tama, Catherine and Kyuubei congratulated the China girl with a pat on the head and kisses on the cheeks, whilst the shinsengumi men rewarded Sougo with pats on the shoulder and wide smiles. Kondo was crying and saying something about his little baby growing up.

Time had been very kind to her and Okita. Kagura's hair grew out and her figure developed curves that would make any girl jealous, not to mention catch the eyes of the men in kabukichou, much to Okita's annoyance (although he would always arrest them and make sure they never went near her again, using his sadistic techniques). Her pure white dress that matched with Okita's suit, although conservative, emphasized her curves. Meanwhile, Okita had become more masculine and handsome, losing the baby fat on his face, which made his face more curved. His hair had grown extremely long up to the point where it rivaled Kagura's, but he still retained his very much unwavering sadistic streak. His body had grown to be even more toned due to the duties being a shinsengumi police officer, and the vast assassination attempts on the vice-commander.

The shinsengumi, hyakka, shimura family, and the Yagyuu family made it to the wedding. Umibouzu said he couldn't make it, but sent a gift to the couple beforehand, and a personal threat to Okita that said "If you ever hurt my little girl, you will find your dead body in the ganges river by the time you could say tabasco sauce." But that wasn't important at the moment. Honestly, it was a surprise to everyone as to even _how _Umibouzu accepted Okita.

Of course, Kamui made it to the wedding with Abuto to wish his sister well, despite the fact that he had to see his only little sister married off to the one and only sadistic scum of society. Honestly, he was crying tears of hate during the reception. One of the other reasons he came was because of the sukonbu cake too. He was still crying while consuming the giant cake.

Meanwhile, Kagura was talking with Otae while Okita was busy talking with Kondo and Hijikata.

"I hope you and Okita-san are happy together."

Kagura smiled. "Trust me Anego, that bastard can't live without me. And, I have something I need to tell you uh-huh. Lend me your ear."

Kagura whispered something in Otae's ear and watched the woman practically glow with delight. "Oh my goodness Kagura-chan! I am so happy for you! Does anyone else know?" Otae put both of her hands on her face as she let out a small giggle.

The yato girl shook her head. "Nope, only Sadist and you know so far unless he's blabbering about it to the others." She smiled while patting her belly tenderly. "We were planning to tell everyone later, but I thought it would be best to tell you first." After all, Otae was a large female influence on her development to womanhood, and throughout puberty. She bet Gintoki didn't even know that she got her period years ago.

"China-san!" Kondo walked over while holding hands with a little boy that was eating a banana. Kondo gave a small kiss on the cheek to Otae, and proceeded to let the child scurry over to hug his mother. "I heard the news from Sougo! Is it really true?!" Kondo's eyes were sparkling.

Kagura nodded her head and grinned. "Yup Gorilla. Just have to wait nine more months until you can see her!" Although the sadistic couple were _extremely _careful about not letting accidents like this happen, the result of it was delightful nonetheless. Kagura loved children, and Okita planned to teach their child his sadistic techniques, which prompted Kagura to shoot him with her umbrella many times.

"_Her?_ China, I believe we are going to have a _boy._" Okita walked over to his wife and put an arm around her waist. They were having debates about this left and right when she first went to the hospital and got her results a few weeks ago. Of course, both of them stopped their physical fights and Okita was seemingly more worried over her health. But that didn't stop their verbal fights from escalating to a rated R level.

The two kept arguing about it until Gintoki walked over hand-in-hand with Tsukuyo, with Shinpachi following behind.

"Congratulations you damn brats. May holy matrimony be the death of you." Gintoki had a glass of sake in his hand (which he banned Tsukuyo from having). Tsukky hit him hard on the head and unlocked her hand from his to walk over to Kagura.

"Congratulations Kagura, Okita-san." Tsukuyo gave Kagura a pat on the head and a glare to Okita that said if-you-ever-hurt-her-will-kill-you-with-golden-kunais. Gintoki seemed to have the same glare as Tsukuyo, since he was drunk and there was no sake around to make him forget.

Kagura grinned and hugged her surrogate father and his wife. "Thanks Gin-chan, Tsukky!"

Okita gave a curt nod to them and a lazy smile. "Thanks Danna, Tsukuyo-san."

* * *

The rest of the time was spent with everyone giving them words of congratulations, hugs, kisses, and comforting pats on the head. There was a cake eating contest between Kagura and Kamui. Kagura, being the horomonal and pregnant woman, surprisingly ate way more than Kamui's stomach would let in.

"Um, ano, imouto-chan? Aren't you eating too much? If you keep eating like that you'll get fa-"

His face was smashed into the nearest wall. Kamui lodged his head out of the wall and blinked at her in surprise and slight fear. Okita was nonchalantly hiding under the table, listening to his music and making sure to stay out of Kagura's sight.

A hormonal, not to mention pregnant Kagura was not something to mess with.

"Oi." Kagura set down her cake and was already cracking her knuckles, a crowd of people formed at a safe distance around them. She spoke in her Chinese mafia accent. "I am not fat. The reason why I am is because Sadist put a baby inside of me you damn aniki!"

_Crack_

Kamui's world seemed to shatter right then as he stared into the bottmless pits of hell, hate, and rage. The ladies giggled with delight, Shinpachi produced a grin, and Gintoki and Hijikata looked extremely soulless.

_Oiiii I didn't sign up for a yato steroided sadist gene baby!_

_WHACK_

Kagura smacked both of the two adults on the heads. "Oi you bastards. Just tell me the problem with this beautiful girl in my belly."

"_Boy_." Okita climbed out of the table.

"Shut up Sadist."

"TELL ME THIS ISNT TRUE KAGURA!"

Everyone looked over to the source of the voice. Umibouzu stood there, originally planning to surprise Kagura with his late entrance to the party. He wasn't expecting something like this at all. There was a reason why the sadistic couple planned to tell everyone the news at the wedding. Telling Umibouzu that his little girl is pregnant is like trying to ask Kamui to wear a frilly dress, or dispose of his secret stash of "Kagura photos." Everyone including Umibouzu turned to Okita. Everyone looked at him with pitiful eyes.

_He is so screwed._

Okita looked around. Even Kagura was walking away. "Oh no you don't China." Just when Umibouzu (and Kamui) were about to commit murder, Okita dashed to Kagura's side (who thankfully ran slower because she was pregnant), and carried her princess-style out of the door and to their new home. The couple could hear cheers and "Come back here" and "you bastard!" from Kamui and Umibouzu.

"Oi Sadist, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Running away." He smirked, "I don't feel like dying yet. I don't want our child to be fatherless."

Kagura murmured in a sarcastic tone. "My hero."

"What can I say China, I want to live long enough to make your life miserable." He gave her a quick peck on the lips as she blushed a faint pink.

Kagura smirked in return. "And I'll be doing the same to yours from now on."

Both spoke simultaneously. "Yoroshiku na desaa/Uh-huh."

_~End~_

* * *

A/N: This is the end of "the Banana Split Formation"

Thank you for everyone who have reviewed, favored, followed this story. I appreciate you guys taking the time out of your day to read this ^^

Til next story~


End file.
